Sleepover
by Elcall
Summary: The girls have a sleepover, and the boys are up to no good. My first fanfic! Please rate, review, and comment! Mostly Chalant, Spitfire, I'll try to add Supermartian, and Aquarocket. Rated K because I do not intend anything much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, and it's gonna be a few chapters long!**

**Rate, Review, and Comment!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice Characters**

**~0~**

**Normal POV**

The team had just arrived to the Cave after their recent mission. Artemis and Wally were bickering about who knows what, while Zatanna, M'gann, and Rocket followed them, and Robin, Connor and Aqualad followed them.

"So..." Robin piped up, cutting off the two's argument, "What should we do now?"

"Oh! I always wanted to have a sleepover with the girls!" M'gann said.

"I'm with you girl," Raquel said.

"I think its a good idea" Zatanna agreed

The girls looked at Artemis who didn't look amused, with her arms crossed.

"Come on Artemis!" Zatanna tried to persuade her.

"Please Artemis?! I'll bake!" M'gann said.

That seemed to get her.

"Fine..." she mumbled

"To my room!" M'gann cheered as they departed.

The boys looked at each other as the girls faded from view.

"So now what shall we do?" Kaldur asked.

"Cards?" Connor suggested.

"C'mon Supey, is that the best thing you can think of?" Wally said.

"How about..." Robin started, "We check out what the girls are doing?"

"Robin, are you suggesting that we spy on the girls in their sleepover?"

"Yea." Robin said as he smirked.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

The girls had all changed into their pajamas and met at M'gann's room. I was wearing navy blue shorts and my T-shirt that had fairy wands, sparkles, and top hats everywhere on it. (Ironic, huh?) Racquel wore a purple and white horizontally striped tank-top that went down to her waist, and mid thigh length black shorts. M'gann was wearing an orange short sleeve and blue shorts that were above her knees. Artemis wore a dark green shirt and long green pants with bows and arrows scattered on them.

"So what do we do first?" I asked

"I know what we can do," Artemis said mischievously, "Truth or Dare"

"What's that?" M'gann questioned

"It's where you ask someone a question based on if they said truth or dare. If you chose truth you answer a truth, and same with dares." Racquel answered.

"Ok, now who's first?" Artemis asked

"I guess I'll go first" I volunteered, but kinda regretted it, because this was Artemis who was giving it.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Umm..." I thought about it, Artemis's dare could be really bad...so I chose "Truth?"

"Hmmm...ok, is it true that you like Robin?"

I didn't expect what came out of her mouth. I could feel a blush rising into my cheeks.

"Awww! She's blushing!" M'gann shouted.

"No I'm not!" I said, trying to stop blushing.

"Well?" Racquel asked.

"Well...maybe..." I mumbled

"What was that?" Artemis said, though I knew she heard me.

"Yes" I said a little louder

"Can't hear you!" Artemis sing songed to me.

"OKAY! I do!" I said, aggravated, but then realized what I had said. I felt the blush coming again. The girls burst out laughing.

**~0~**

**Robin's POV**

The boys had set up in Robin's room with the camera's and voice settings on.

"Alright, they're all there." Robin confirmed.

The boys gathered around Robin's computer screen as the girls entered M'gann's room. We all looked at the girls in their pj's and thought the same thing, wow, they look cute. We quieted down as the girls began talking.

"So what do we do first" I heard Zatanna ask the other girls. When Artemis suggested truth or dare, we all looked at each other. None of us knew what to expect what girls did during the game. I perked up when I heard Zatanna volunteer first. But then, wished we weren't listening.

"Is it true that you like Robin?" she says. I felt blood rise to my cheeks. The guys looked at me, and Wally was smirking.

"Well Boy Wonder? How about you?" He teased me.

"What about me?" I said nonchalantly.

"Cut the act Rob, just keep listening." He said as we turned our attention back.

"OKAY! I do!" Zatanna shouted through the mic (mice? mic? oh idk really...) And that's when they all really looked at me.

"So hows about we play a game of truth or dare?" Wally mischievously asked. I knew that this was trouble.

**~0~**

**M'gann's POV**

We just finished a very embarrassing game of truth or dare, when I heard almost all of our stomachs grumble at the same time. We all fell down laughing again. After our laughing fit, I stood up and suggested, "Who's up for pizza?"

Artemis immediately stood up and said, "Me! Man, I'm hungry!"

"Oh, how about we make our own pizza!" Zatanna brilliantly suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Racquel agreed.

"Great, now lets get cooking!" I cheered.

We all filed into the kitchen and divided the work. Artemis would make the tomato sauce, Zatanna the spices, Racquel the toppings, and I made the dough. As we got into it, I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey guys?"

"Yea M'gann?" Raquel said, not taking her eyes off her mushroom she was chopping.

"What about the boys? Should we make them one?"

"Well since you mentioned it, and we still haven't made anything yet, I think we should." Zatanna agreed.

"Yea, great, now I have to make even more sauce!" Artemis complained. We all laughed at her. Of course...

**~0~**

**Wally's POV**

I look at Robin and say, "Truth or Dare, Rob?"

I bet he knew what I was up to, actually, I knew he knew what I was up to. I just wanted to get it out of him. He looked at me with a Bat-glare and thought about it. Either way, I was gonna get him. "Well?" I pushed him.

He sighed, "Truth" I grinned and did a fist pump in my head. :)

"Do you like Zatanna?" I emphasized 'you'.

"Do I have to?" He sighed again.

"Uh..yea! You said truth!"

"Yea but I didn't volunteer!"

"Just answer!"

"No way!"

"JUST ANSWER!" Connor yelled exasperated.

"FINE!" He yelled back, "I DO!"

"HAH!" I jumped up and down like a little kid.

"You're acting like a little kid, Wally." Connor stated.

"I know" I said as I rolled my eyes. Just then, I smelt something very good. "Hey you guys smell that?"

"In fact, I do smell something rather pleasant" Kaldur agreed.

"Lets go check it out!" I waited for Connor and Kaldur to leave and spoke to Robin.

"Knew it" I whispered to him while smirking.

"Shut up" he said as we went to go see what was up.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Rate, review, and comment! And- I want at least 5 reviews before the next chapter! May take some time for me to write though... (: REVIEW!**

**~Elcall**


	2. Pizza Time!

**Hey everyone! As promised, I have a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice.**

**~0~**

**Wally's POV**

We all walked into the kitchen to see it very messy, and the girls sitting and standing around laughing.

"What's going on?" Rob asks them. They suddenly turn around and look at us. Then, we heard a ding sound.

"Oh just in time!" Zatanna said excited. "ekat tuo eht toh syart" She shouted, and two trays flew out of the oven and onto the countertop.

"OOOHH!," I shouted, "PIZZA!"

"Not yet big mouth, it has to cool off." Artemis called, and I grumbled.

"Who called you guys in anyways?" Racquel asks.

"We smelt the food and made our way over here." Kaldur replied calmly.

I came over and sat next to them in a chair. We waited in silence for like a hour. "Ugh!" I shouted, "I CAN'T WAIT!"

They all burst out laughing to my impatienceness, and then Zatanna recited, "looc ffo eht sazzip! Now we can eat." she stated.

"Why couldn't you do that earlier!" I complained and dove into the pizza's.

"Hold on, you can't eat it all, that's your pizza, and this one is ours." Artemis explains to me, and the boys start complaining.

"What?! We only get one pizza!? You know how much Wally eats!" Robin complained.

"Well then, you can make your own pizza." Racquel snaps back.  
"Fine, I'll share..." he stated...

We had Connor slice the pizzas. Zatanna handed us plastic plates, M'gann passed us cups, and Racquel gave us soda. Connor finished slicing, and as soon as he stepped back, we crowded the pizza and all grabbed a few slices. I grabbed three slices and sat back. They all looked at me. "What?!" I yelled at them.

"Nothing..." Robin said, "Cause if we do say, we all know what you would say."

"I have a fast metabolism" Artemis mimicked him. They all burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's true!" I complain.

"Oh yea..." Racquel said and I frowned.

When I finished eating my three slices, I grabbed another one, but it was still hot and sticky, the cheese on the tip swung over and the cheese flew onto Robin's suit.

"Dude! I just got this cleaned!" Before I could say anything, he grabbed a chunk of cheese off of his sliced, and threw it at me. I ducked, and unluckily for him, Zatanna was behind me. She squealed and threw it at Robin. Robin sidestepped and it landed on Connor. Connor growled and threw it at Zatanna, and it hit M'gann. M'gann threw it and it went on and on. We were all laughing and playing with each other. Eventually, we ran out of cheese, and space to throw it at. We looked around and there was cheese stuck to the walls, the fridge, the countertops, ect. The girls kicked us out of the kitchen so they could clean and told us to do what we were doing before, and we all know what that was, spying on them... :)

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter! Please rate, review, and comment!**

**~Elcall**


	3. Makeovers & Flirting?

**Hey everyone! I felt like being nice, since the last chapter was very short, so here it is! Yay! Please enjoy! :)**

**~0~**

**M'gann's POV**

After we cleaned up the kitchen, we went back into my room. "So what are we gonna do now?" Racquel asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could give each other makeovers..." Zatanna shyly suggested.

"Great Idea! I'm in!" I cheered excitedly.

"Ehh..."Artemis sighed, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Zatanna and I jumped, "And you Racquel?"

"Sounds like fun" She agreed.

"Yay!" All of us (minus Artemis and Racquel, lol) cheered.

"Let me go get my makeup bag from my room!" She said and ran to her room.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

I quickly made my way to my room, but as I neared Robin's room, I heard all the boys in his room. I slowed down and pressed myself against the wall. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, so I just continued into my room. I looked through my drawer and found my makeup bag. As I walk back, I couldn't help but be curious at what they were doing, so I knocked on the door, and heard Robin say, "One second!" I waited patiently and heard shuffling in the room. The door opened and there was Robin leaning against the door. "Hey, what's up?" he says.

"Oh, nothing..." I push past him and walk into the room. I see the boys hanging around his desk. Odd...

"So what are you guys up to, huh?" I question.

I notice that they nervously look at each other. "So...?" I pressure them.

"Nothing! Thanks for stopping by, have fun on your sleepover!" Robin rushes out of his mouth and shoves me out of his room and slams the door. I just stand there, trying to understand what just happened. I heard several breaths of relief as I stood out there, and shrugged it off. I walked back to the room and see that the girls already began the makeover on Racquel. "Hey! What took so long?" She asked me.

"Stop moving!" Artemis shouted aggravated.

"Sorry..." She turned her head back.

"I brought my bag!" I said and lifted the bag.

"Great, can you dump it here?" M'gann said. I went over to her and dumped my bag. I then joined them in Racquel's makeup.

**~0~**

**Robin's POV**

My heart was pounding when Zatanna came. I totally freaked out, and I shoved her out. Now I felt bad...

"Dude! You're girlfriend almost got us caught!" Wally yelled at me.

"She's not my girlfriend man!" I yelled back

"You want her to be!" He snaps back

"How do you know!"

"You just admit it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I-"

"STOP IT!" Connor yelled at us.

We immediatly shut up and looked at him.

"Let us return to watch the girls" Kaldur said to break the silence.

We uncovered the computer screen and watched. The girls had their backs to the screen and were putting...makeup on each other?

"Oh boy..." I said.

**~0~**

**Racquel's POV**

We just finished putting makeup on each other, and may I say we looked absolutely stunning. I loved the way Artemis did my makeup! I did M'gann's makeup, she did Zatanna's, and Zatanna did Artemis. We stood in front of the mirror and just awed at ourselves. Suddenly we all spoke at once, "Thank you so much!" "Thanks, I love it!" and all that. We all burst into a laughing fit. When we finished, I said, "Hey guys, you know what would be funny?"

"No, what?" Zatanna asked.

I signaled them to gather around and whisper my plan to them.

**~0~**

**Wally's POV**

We watched as they gathered around and whispered amongst themselves. If they were whispering in their room, I knew it couldn't be good. Kaldur seemed to read my mind.

"This cannot be good" he said.

"Yea..." Connor said.

They split up after a minute and walked out of M'gann's room. We were silent and heard a faint shout from maybe the living room. "Ohhh boyss!" It sounded like M'gann, but in a very creepy yet flirty way. We looked at each other and shrugged. We quickly covered the computer screen and cautiously made our way to the living room. We walked in and our jaws dropped. There were the girls standing there, posing, with their makeup on. My eyes wandered to Artemis, and she look beautiful. She noticed and smirked, while walking towards me. She came over and put her finger on my chin, and pushed it up to close my mouth. Then she said, "Close your mouth hun, you'll catch flies." I swallowed as she walked away and sat on the couch.

**~0~**

**Robin's POV**

When we walked in, we saw the girls posing with makeup on. I looked, no stared at Zatanna. She was beautiful. She came over to me and leaned closer. I felt my heart rate rise as I felt her breath on my ear. She whispered, "You might wanna close your mouth" She giggled when I shut my mouth too hard and ran back to the couch. I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Kaldur looked at me and nodded his head. I saw that they were heading back, so I followed.

**~0~**

**Connor's POV**

We all piled into Robin's room. We kinda sat there for a while, until Wally spoke up, "What...what just happened?"

"I...don't know..." Kaldur said.

"I think, the girls just flirted with us?" Robin questioned.

I shrugged, "Sure"

They looked at me. "Sure?" Wally said in disbelief.

"Yea...why?"

"Umm... didn't M'gann flirt with you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged again, only to get more looks of disbelief. They decided to ignore me and spoke to each other.

"Did they really just do that?" Robin asked again.

"Man, for the protege of the world's greatest detective, you are kinda slow!" Wally said, "Believe it, or do you think you just daydreamed Zatanna flirting with you?!" Here they go again, I thought in my head.

"I do not daydream about her!"

"Pfft...ya sure!" Good thing they decided to drop it there, or I would have lost it.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I know it's kinda long...but I wanted to include it all into one chapter! Again, I would like to get 5 more reviews before a new chapter, so type your comments below! If you have a question, I'll respond! Rate, Review, and Comment!**

**~Elcall**


	4. Water guns?

**Hey again! Another chapter! I know many of you want me to do a chapter about the boys flirting with the girls, so here's what I got! My summer vacation just started, so I'll be updating!**

**~0~**

**Wally's POV**

We were just recovering from what the girls had done, when I thought of something. "Hey, what about we play a joke on the girls?" They all looked at me. I saw Robin smirking, Kaldur looking confused, and Connor, well just Connor.

"Would that be very nice, Wally?" Kaldur asked.

"Why, of course it would!" I said, though I knew it wasn't true.

"So what are you thinking?" Connor said.

I signalled them to gather closer so we could plan, and I shared my plans.

**~0~**

**Racquel's POV**

We went back to M'gann's room and we were laughing at what just happened.

"Hahaha! Oh god! That was soooo funny! Did you see their faces?!" Artemis was going hysterical, but we were all laughing with her.

"OMG, yea! Hahah!" Tanna agreed.

We broke out laughing, _again_, for like the tenth time now. Once we settled down, I decided to tease them.

"Oh! Tanna! Did you see how Robin was looking at you! He was all googly-eyed!" She immediately looked at me and understood what I was up to.

"Did you see how Kaldur was eyeing you?! I bet he would've been _all over_ you!" I blushed and threw the closest thing to me- a pillow. She gasped, and then smirked evilly. I swear, she was spending too much time with Robin. She grabbed a pillow a yelled, "PILLOW FIGHT!" I so saw this coming. I grabbed a pillow and started hitting them. I hit M'gann first, and we were battling it out, until Artemis hit me on the back. I turned around and started hitting her and Tanna. We eventually passed out after 5 minutes of _exhausting _pillow fighting. We were layed out on M'gann's floor, breathing deeply.

"That was intense" I breathed.

"Yea" Tanna agreed.

All of a sudden, we heard the intercom turn on and say in Batman's voice, "Girls, we are waiting for you in the briefing room, please report" We all looked at each other questioningly and thought what could he want at _this_ hour? We all got up and went to the mission briefing room. I looked down and saw that we were in our pajamas- this would be embarrassing.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

When we got to the room, it was oddly empty and dark. _Why would the room be empty if Batman just called us?_ Then I knew something was up. I heard a faint shuffle in the dark room and knew it. "RUN!" I yelled, but it was too late. Right as I said that, the boys jumped out from their hiding places and shot us. With what? Waterguns. WATER-guns! Robin jumped out and shot me with water. A LOT of water. I screamed when the water hit me. Not only that, but the water was ice-cold! I heard M'gann and Racquel scream, and Artemis stopped shooting us, and as soon as my eyes cleared up, I looked at Robin, and saw him smiling- no smirking! I was infuriated!

I screamed again to emphasize how angry I was and started chasing Robin. He realized what I was doing, and began to run. I was about three feet behind him, and I was yelling at him, "ROBIN! YOU GET BACK HERE!" He turned around, laughed at me, reached for his belt, pulled something out, and threw a smoke pill down. Immediately it became foggy, and I stopped and coughed. As it cleared, he was gone. I looked around, and saw the vent open. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Of course...

Unfortunately, I didn't know where that vent led to, so I just wandered around the halls. As I walked, I saw another pill fall, and another dust cloud appear. "Seriously?!" I yelled

I heard a chuckle, and knew it was Robin. When it cleared, I opened my eyes and saw Robin hanging upside down in front of me. I jumped back in surprise, but couldn't because he grabbed me. He prevented me from moving and then jumped down onto his feet. But before I could say anything, he put his lips on mine. I was shocked. We were kissing. He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry?" while smirking.

"I don't think I forgive you" I said, still a little lost...

"Oh come on...How can you hold a grudge against me?!" He cheerily asked

I shook my head and grabbed his hand and went to the living room. I saw him blush a little at that. We got to the room and I kissed him on the cheek again before Racquel and Kaldur came in.

**~0~**

**Artemis's POV**

I heard Zatanna yell, "RUN!" but it was too late. The boys jumped out and squirted us. I heard M'gann and Zatanna scream. And within a second, Zatanna was chasing Robin. I growled and saw Wally squirting me. I yelled and ran towards Wally. "WALLACE WEST! GET OVER HERE!" To my disadvantage, he was running with his super speed, so it would be like impossible for me to catch him. But I was also a pretty fast runner, so he was a couple of feet in front of me. He turned totally turned around and said, "You'll never catch me, _Arty_!" I growled at that.

Suddenly, he tripped on something, and fell backwards, and I didn't have time to stop myself so I crashed and fell ontop of him. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my _lips were on his_! I pushed myself off of him, earning a grunt from him, and screamed.

"Geez, I didn't know I was _that_ bad of a kisser" He says smirking.

I glared at him, and felt like screaming again. Instead, I looked at him, and was about to punch him, when he held me down. "Gosh, calm down" I grumbled and turned around, hiding my blush that was threatening to rise, heading back to the living room, but heard Wally walking behind me. "Hey, hold up, what's wrong with you?" He asks as I stop and turn around.

"Well, my lips were just on YOURS!" I yell my voice getting higher with every word. He just looks at me. I look at him.

He starts rubbing his arm and mumbles, "Umm...I didn't think it was that bad..."

Unfortunately, I understood every word. I just gaped at him for a sec before he put his lips on mine. I gasped and felt him kissing me. I surprised myself when I was kissing him back. He put his arms on my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. We separated for air, and I quickly let go and walked to the living room without a word.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I did that great with this chapter...I'm not the best at the romance writing! Spitfire fans, hope you're happy! Racquel's and M'gann's POV next chapter! Please rate, review, and comment! **

**~Elcall**


	5. Movie time!

**Another chapter guys! Please enjoy!**

**~0~**

**M'gann's POV**

I screamed when I felt myself get soaked all the way. I looked up and saw Connor squirting me. I don't know what happened, but I felt rage inside of me. (M'gann's too goody-goody xP) I screamed again with anger and flew towards Connor. "CONNOR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as we ran into the halls. He was running, but I could tell he wasn't trying too hard, and nor was I. I slowed down to take a quick breath and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them again, I saw he was gone. _Hmm..._ I thought. I walked (flew) forward a little, passing some doors. Then, I heard a shuffle and I was trapped. Something, or _someone_, had grabbed me. I twisted my head around and saw Connor holding me with a smile. I laughed and tried to pull free. "Connor..." I groaned.

"Yes, M'gann?" He responded witfully.

"Can you, let go of me" I said, still struggling.

"Let me see...no"

"But whyyyyy!" I sighed.

"Because"

"What if we make a deal?" I say, getting an idea that would get me free.

"Depends, what kind of deal?" He says hesitantly

"Umm...It's a surprise, but you have to let go of me for it first"

"Well, then no" He retorted playfully.

"Aww come on!" I cried out

"Nope"

"Grrr..." I growled. Then I thought of something else. I quickly squirmed in his arms, to make him loosen his grip a little, which he did, and then turned myself around, so that I was face to face with him. Or at least, face to _chest_... I look up at him, and see a blush rising on his cheeks. But before anything. I reach up and put my lips on his cheek. His arms drop a little and I push away some. But then he grabs me again and pulls me into him. Then he puts his lips on my lips. I feel blood rising to my cheeks and kiss him. We kept kissing until we ran out of air, and then pulled apart. I looked at him for a sec, and our eyes locked, but I quickly turned my head.

"We should probably go back now" Connor says.

"Yea..." I say, as we start walking. But not before he pulls me closer to him and puts his arm around my waist. I grinned as we kept walking.

**~0~**

**Racquel's POV**

I heard Zatanna and M'gann scream multiple times as we got soaked. My eyes cleared through the water, and I saw Kaldur with his gun pointed at me. I growled at getting wet and ran to him, and saw his face looked surprised. He quickly turned around and ran off as I chased him. He slowed down, stopped, and turned around. I stopped too and looked at him.

"Apologizes Racquel. The others had begged me into doing this with them" He said when I looked at him. It really made my heart warm to know that he told me the truth. I smirked at him and went over to him. I kissed his cheek and pulled back in time to see him blush and then stop in a second. I smiled and then said, "Let's go to the others"

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

When everyone came into the living room, I could tell that some things were going on between everyone. I stood up from my seat next to Robin and cleared my throat. "Ummm, I think we girls need to change our attire, so we'll be back..." I say, kinda unsure. The guys nodded, and us girls headed to the hallway. We kept quiet until we reached the safety of the hall, we looked at each other, and then burst into chatter.

"What happened?!"

"Why were you so mad Arty?"

"M'gann what's going on between you and Connor?"

"OMG! What just happened?!"

We laughed after we burst into questions.

"How about we all change then talk" M'gann said. We all agreed, changed and then came back to M'gann's room.

I wore a dark blue tank top with one inch thick straps and beige shorts. Artemis was wearing a camouflage green shirt that was a little loose, and black knee length cargo shorts. Racquel wore a gray spaghetti strap tank top with light blue pj pants. M'gann was wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"So lets start off with...Tanna" Artemis said, smirking, as usual.

"Umm...ok," I start, a little unsure of telling them, "So I was chasing Robin down the hall, when he disappeared, and then I wandered a little. Then, all of a sudden, he reappeared upside-down in front of me, and then kissed me..."

"Awww!" They all squealed as I blushed.

"That is sooo cute!" M'gann cried.

"So, what happened to you, Artemis?" I say, raising my eyebrows. She quickly looked away, and Racquel begged her, "Oh, please! Tell us!"

"Ugh, fine..." she began, "So, I ran towards Wally, and he started taunting me, while he ran backwards. And Kid Idiot, of course, managed to trip on _something_, and I couldn't stop in time, so I ran onto him. And...when I opened my eyes...my lips were on his" She mumbled the last part, but we all heard it.

"OMG! That is super cute!" I squealed.

"Is that it?" Racquel asked

"Sadly, no. He said some stuff, and then, he kissed me...and I kissed back" she mumbled the last part again, yet we still fully heard it. This time we all really screamed. Artemis shrunk back when we did.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" M'gann screamed.

"Ikr!?" I agreed.

"OMG, Wow girl" Racquel said, still not believing it.

"So what about you, M'gann?" Artemis asked.

She blushed slightly, and then spoke, "I was overcome with rage, so I ran after him. But he too disappeared, and when I went forward, he grabbed me from behind, and wouldn't let go. So I turned around in his grip and we were face to face. I kissed him on the cheek so we would let go of me. But..." She trailed off, leaving us wanting to know.

"But What?!" I begged.

"But...he pulled me and kissed...fully on the lips..." We all gasped.

"Connor did that!?" Artemis asked, clearly as shocked as us.

"Umm... yea" She said, and we all gasped again.

"What?" M'gann said.

"We just can't believe Connor did that!" Racquel told her.

"Well he did, ok? Now what happened with you Racquel?" M'gann asked, irritated.

She shrugged and said, "Nothing really, he apologized, and I kissed him on the cheek"

"Aww, it's ok Racquel, he'll come around" M'gann said sympathetically

"I hope so" She sighed.

"Well, we should head back to the boys now" I said.

They agreed and we headed out.

**~0~**

**Wally's POV**

**Meanwhile...with the boys...**

The girls left and we all just sat on the couch saying nothing. In about five minutes, I was getting impatient. Being a flash makes me lose patience fast. "What's taking them so long?!" I growled. My question was answered when I heard the girls screaming in excitement. I guess they were talking to each other.

Robin snickered, "Does that answer your question?"

I glared at him.

"What? Miss making out with Artemis?" He teased me.

"Hey! How do you know about that?" I shouted, feeling embarrassed.

He chuckled, "You just told me"

Then I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, and a slumped back in my chair. He sat forward and said, "So what happened?"

I told him what happened and he started laughing a lot. "Dude, it's not funny"

"I agree, for I do not see anything amusing in Wally's love case" Kaldur says.

"Thank you!" I said, then looked at Robin, "So what happened between you and Zatanna? Did you two make out or what?"

He glared at me, "No, in fact we didn't. We just kissed" He says, but I could tell he regretted it.

"You kissed! Hah! Oh man!" I said as _I_ burst out laughing this time.

"Will you two cut it out? I'm listening!" Connor shouted

"To what, Supes?" I asked.

"The girls"

Then I was interested. "What are they talking about?" I asked.

"What happened"

"What?"

"You idiot. What happened when they chased us" Robin said after he smacked my head.

"Ow..." I complained, while rubbing my head. I was about to say something, but the girls walked in then. "So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked, showing my bordism by laying back on the couch.

"How about a movie?" Zatanna suggested

"Sounds good to me" I said.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Racquel asked

"How about a scary movie?" Robin chuckled.

We all agreed, and for some reason, let Robin choose the movie.

We gathered around the TV when Robin chose a movie and put it in. Artemis and I sat next to each other on one couch (for some reason- I think it was Robin's doing), Robin and Zatanna on the big couch with Kaldur and Racquel next to them, and M'gann and Connor on the other couch. The movie began and we saw that it was Paranormal Activity. **(sorry if you think that this isn't scary..i don't watch horrors!)** I looked over at him, and saw him smirking. I rolled my eyes, and looked back at the screen.

**~0~**

**Normal POV**

**~Time Lapse~**

Currently, we are mid-way through the movie, and right now, someone's head was just chopped off. Lets look at Artemis and Wally, on sofa #1. Artemis is just watching the movie, with no clear expression on her face, but she does look a little bored. Wally doesn't seem to have a clear expression on his face either, but seems to flinch a little at the gory parts. With this act, we can tell that Wally doesn't want to seem like a wimp in front (or next to) Artemis.

Lets go over to couch #2, where M'gann and Connor sit. M'gann has a scared look on her face, and her knees are up to her face, where she covers her face when something frightening happens. Connor looks uncomfortable with M'gann so close to him, but slowly moves his arm around M'gann's waist to comfort her a bit.

On couch #3, Zatanna's face is currently turned into Robin, hiding her face from the screen, and holding on to Robin tightly. Robin looks really comfy, with a smirk on his face, but deep concern about her, and his arm holding Zatanna close to him.

Kaldur's expression would be most amusing, if this were an amusing moment, but he has a dearly confused look on his face, for he probably doesn't get what's going on. Racquel is holding onto Kaldur's arm, and slightly applying pressure to it (squeezing it) when she gets frightened.

**~0~**

**Zatanna's POV**

I internally screamed when I saw the guy's head fall off. I quickly turned my head into Robin's chest, and squeezed his hand, which I was holding. I felt him rub my back to calm me down, but I silently cursed him for choosing such a scary movie. I looked back at the screen, and saw another gory scene, and I couldn't take it anymore. I looked up at Robin, and whispered, "Do we have to watch the rest of the movie?"

He gave me a sympathetic look and whispered back, "Not if you don't want to"

I nodded my head 'no', and we stood up off the couch and retreated to the hall. I kept thinking about the movie, and shivered. He pulled me close to him and said, "It's ok, it'll be alright" He led me to his room and said, "How about we watch a comedy?"

I nod my head as he puts in a comedy. Robin and I burst out laughing at the movie. That really brought up my spirits.

"We should head back now, the movie should be done with the others" Robin said, after we finished. I nodded and we headed back to the others.

**~0~**

**Hey guys! Guess what?! I have a little "contest" for you all! Basically, first person to answer all the questions correctly, wins! Now, I bet you're wondering, what's the prize? Well, winner gets to choose (or write, if you want) a new chapter for the YJ Sleepover! Here are the questions/riddles;**

**1) I am light as a feather, but not even the strongest man can hold me. What am I?**

**2) I am in the middle of nowhere. What am I?**

**3) What begins with a T, ends with a T, and has T in it?**

**4) There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?**

**5) Bob's mom had 5 kids; Bailey, Brooke, Buster, and Billy. What was the 5th kids name?**

**6) What goes up when rain comes down?**

**7) What word becomes shorter when you add two letters to it?**

**8) What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in one thousand years?**

**Please submit answers below into your review, or PM me! Contest ends when my next chapter comes out!**

**~Elcall**

DjxwgvPLZj/9P79u93uUre7xO12ud0l+/fvefrpuS+8sODUqWNuT4XbU15e7iorLyotKyotKywtKyopLSwpLXSVFLpKC opdBcWu/GJXfpErTz/IL3YVlJQWl1eUud3lbrfb7XZ7PG63p9z tcela6vGUQzM8HjdirNuubrfbA0txV5w8eeKdtxeXuErcbrfHX eFxV3j08uExqlrVbndpSelv3nvv2LFjRYUFhYUFpaUlbv1Cwzy 7JW6P2+0pOHQyPWPrwowtz2RsXbBh20uHzyzPK9+889D7G7YtzNi6IGPrMxu2zTM0Y9vTGdue3b7/Ny73Cben2K21E WlZcjHnKS4u3rFjx+LFi5966qmnnnpqLiLz5s2bO3cuTJ83b977779/6OB+t7vM4ylzu0s9mpZ53KVudxmcXVPVbZLPP/8448/nvvUU3Ofeuq FF17Izs4uLy9P+Wq3x+MuLXWVuIo/z8156aWF69all5a6ykpd5YaWucrLSo4dPbJgwTOw Fe++805RYX55WanHXWE3NhAITExMJAdgVVUaGi589NFH586dYxgaBT xR4qHvl9K8vjr90gRDExCAg8HgqlWriouLU8Rdi7Asu2fPno8++mjt2rVDQ0OpXSQpKtE3/kVd02e1LR/XNX9c2/xJXcuyupZltS2 f1LZ8Ute6vK5tRaBtTUPHhi++3NrZe3aMuCSo3bw62tPXWVtXeezY0ezs7HXr1qWnp2/YsGHXrl 0FBQXXr19H99aO066zmAAYABilAgAAaUYoMjwwfL8dnbejsZjd +5GKwszhSPTmnfu8IILfb4nHiz/MKuwVycgneGg2WGpBzZDNx8A pz/8m8vvWXiXpSe2vgPXTnqgVpegF2otNkm4u1rEKuxo50QyzI mhpjg23Z0aNmS1xbLIsy1ICkWUYqwMj2RT7YFnGy9wcOUnJkiT JsmQxKd5kRbNrWirJkmQ9FpEM4jRKA5Lxo9PbboizbZbaU6tFB gAoigK0gYifcqo3Xr1ljMw5AXIwXXW80F6ygpxyzDODqpPYY+l66xRN1FH2q5O2ztK0hP3/kMVeqT7fgDYttRQQn6uaIrM3/olm SKYy0KtO/jchucDQPtR6WJQsy/ZWSZJkyWwX1ThQFVVRotHo4O Agx3FObqvkqqqqGgoF/f56OwDX19dNTk7yPA9381IUhaZtVsbV AAAgAElEQVTpsbGxwcHBwcHBcDhsvNnILoIghEIhlmUt6aIojI 6ODg0N6u8U1VSSjHRK0b1YigIURQZABoqM3PzI1mFCBxf+WXZq5oxEuxbHMcTF7dyN9gslSZqcnBRFUY9gl1UlFasUWeEJai JGDmHkEEaOMHxIkDGCHsfIEUxLtOgwQU9IAO6tPTsCh3tycnIQ kaGhoUGzDA0NBoOTLMsoVp/2zLudoqjR0VFYfjAYTDLN7DYbk4 SiqJGRYZ7njdslTRWgKADDYkYTYrGYAoDitNI4FAr5/f4EAGxq bFVV5ZIlSw4fPoRhMSMPL7AUiWthz5CBdRKmaUIUOVVVMAxbtW qV8WpiRzMSNVZV1erq6iVLlixZssTtdqd4oaoCRWVCxFd1zZ/5 mpfWNi2tbda1dWlt64d1rR/WtX5Y3/aBv32pv+OjwPVVDdczm24dujPkibJdsjqqqFERRAh6PIKNE2SU55kEJk7h ilZUpxBomqb0EGgtEJqiqS9vfTsRDKUWN5gsVjAYjnzT3S9Jv1 fw8B/yHzIzmVVS+s4qTX4HDGakiv5pwc4H0Xh7LYqmm9uVejNnYkmCioABkE6ZUUs A/DPsdKcry9qN7ANaDvRKJEmSpPhmtsaxjYENAABAATKQUyFJy QyfdhxNrOIUVKxjsMO0tDGwE36ngtlaw2F70XoTIYFlyMBUCJF UgPn4wanPscBUVDHXbjdDy2OfsQ/WA7/jAn8I6KzQfhom6LUfJ 0pJAYBnTL+ODAx0nLYMEwDAEYztohqqKrIsj46OTkxMKIqdzaYGYFVVPR635 Z5ekoQTJ45TFAVfZCIIQjAYhMAwMTFhJ1tUOI6bnJzkOM6SLsv y+Pj44OAgQeDGFjhw3+ZwODQ4OBiLReGENwAYKFPRr02BIivx1k0XxuzhmqqiKMGgpTla tycvnOf5UCgI/z+B/30oimFVEgNkTsAxciRGDsbIYYod58QwTo3GyGGMHMLIQZsO4 dSYIFHqjMKek4uiKCzLGkOfRCYnJ2wYPHMRRTEUCsGSh4eHCYJ QUiBDBaEpAEA4HJqcnABAjqOv/glkeWJiwjCeokjdcqt4PB7Fg e1NCidtTY33vffey8ra2NvXDac3xzOmsGdDGYJlSEniVVURBGH dunU7d+5EOy2Vxqqq2tHR8eGHH7733ntbtmyhKGqKq9DiVYES7l9oz/Y2 fVDbsqS25f26lg/qWpdArW/9oL7t/fq29+vbflPfvqS+fWl9+yf+9pWBjrUXb2xsvrX32+HCMHtNUHuAGlRUUlWFGQ233oHxUZMAkNJomkKVYeievoH7/YOp r1dMkoFlmf7h0aGxyUQ339+t/I5w+LTM+M78z6lk+B3pwP+Q32GZracAiQHyoVf9XUmiu1z0h5Y6h6OXONWFViYiatwuO1WBM uFU9DtdAJZkcWoANuGotfkW26brAZY0Ty/qXY8XiKRbBe3MVPg BFp3ojJk5fw8UmBzgopSSE/hBakxe7LRk+o21PRaZXnAESCHFNN+0X2vqkgoGG2Va5qEjGE8pLMsODg7guH0nnpTU46nQ8UkRBO7u3 TsNDRcOHjwALcUwbGhoaGBgYGRkhCRJJel9NsMw4+Pj9vd/KooSDAYHBgZisage+giXIgOapgYGBiYmxoGxN7XGFTJyZ4w83QAJhwz5u6QoyR4HmG/ BrbRsUkkSJycnALA8IJAkSXK+BPaPopIkiWExfepIsiwp2u7ZaHUWAUDlCXoyRgzFiEGCHqH5SY wcjhGDMWIwRgzElRzEiEGMGMTIEVaIqdqWVw9LDAweSCo6Bj8o AKuqqigKSZLDw8N6yZNTuYIVhH5lAGRJEsfGRgkcRx7OwzXYQA GA5zmj8KGhIY7jFCcG9ng8qf+OmpquLV36wdKl7wcu1IsSx3G07vvFKRLT3b84TeMMTQBtD2p1+/bta9eu5XluWp3W1dX14YcfLl68eMWKFf39/Sl0aLx4RZUFdfR q1x5v85Lalt/Utr5b2/Jebeu7ta3v1ra+DT/r2t6tR7Su7d3atndr235T27a0rm1loO2zq537b/aWjGOtvD KkqFFFJRWVVVVJTXUHb41+4c/c+AlbATgai7Z9dYuiqESBzfB4YiJY5qm+cOkKTTvukKztx8uyDEVRXd/2cLwwG3eMD1VkM+n9rlHfd2yGPeb5tyu/dQP+Qx6KKJaI6/iJBECbKOjaMacts1FREoD8DgRxyYrIDatkeH0NQQ 12RJFpVur8ihdT+Rp0IJyZ7BZfhCgLVU5NE+Q0CkwQNQ3/LJuaL9vuTZPUm+gu1vC8ATMAO9MXMMc/g5k6P2d8IbwagUNgTgFO2WYZgO0TONEU dTJvFgF4xv2WvAPNcwxhVOghTEhEjgAMEqWgczvegehvP0nzLT 9tRxiWZbm2trahoUFJwMBGYqr9p8dD4zg+ODjIceyMANitqgp8KY7XW93e3sqyjMfj5jh2bGysv79/YGCg4T rx/A7waMbU+tx2uf2e9W43Fov19/dPTk5CzDAAWJbFkdGRwcFBnucMJEYAWAK Ont5EzzUQJ7DiDMBq0q8OyjBMOBxGUxRFmTrgXFHD4TDLsgAA7 Ukg3EHaWq9FgCiTMWIkRgxi5CBBj8RIM/eadBAjRhgupqhi8tc dzZawLDs5OTkwMNCvy8BAP/xmpA0M9Dv6/2cmgiBMTEzAkoeGh pK5ghUrAAMgswwzMjKiB0LLCAkDBQCapicnJ4LB4MTERDAYFEW HjcE9Ho+qqgnmksPsun+/Z+Omz5Z+uPTYsSN37nxLkQR866+uBMNoTmBj9+lTp04tWbJkcnIy9W5pbm5eunTpokWLli5d2tXVlcSeBKIANXj9 3nFv89Ka5ndrWt6qaVlc2xrXurbF9e1v13csrm9/+9KXnzR2rrj05YpLX65ouL684frKC9dXN3R8eqF9XUPHxosdW5p vHrkzVBGiOiR1VFEJVeVVVU5SuW6Z8UsBiiJrwW2ymEZRJHxXM jy409M7ODJm7Mpr31mX49iJyckyj6+8srbU7b34xVX7Fr5GZpZlWJYenZgcGB6zTxcnBbavsyWp1J7cs O/SmCR5vmNLvrNumW6lMvI5u4L2v92wRDY/bLG31/685qGaYek NuxmzLc6A9/v9KMQgBx0+NQeaHX0fWu0ODKx78ADQXe8wP8oABuVKsijpX23p09bkAGxDZd 09rgcIyIhtMzDGYF2gP2sw/CcggQcYjqDRbyAxxxrdjqYY6cZX 9CBlsRLptPDVPLjWr04MZlUzAE8RR2CxM3nJMyVkYO4Z+7Fz102paJSBxXugP/1xfirk9FDG8ZT2FGaqBk49T5DfuCajo6O NjY0XL16cnJzU57aVgWH+aTCwTsGxWGx4eJjjOCM6Wk3txv3cubOXLjWUlZW1trbSNKWqCk kSK1cu7+/v7+vrGxsbY1nWQr+PZYJdVeD0RfVGn6qq6lBErbyuvrpfO/v8DoDe8tI03d/fPzIyA r2mBv0qioxhsb7+vhgWU2C0s9UDbMdd67Mzh+EGEjpGqv5KJK1DkM7RvijIKVun4TiO47iixEuAW3ZbsimK6ViS JDjECogHFulR0EkQRaK5cJQYjOL9MWIgSvRHif4obvkciOKDMW III0dZ/rujX0NYloVQ2tfX19/f19/f39/fZ9GBgYFQKJT68t0k oigKhmEDAwN9fX19fX06qTpkdLw7xbDYxMQ4gNt2xD3A8miMyW 3uf/f89Z/uanzn847Tl7vvDQcBAJZCIQDD8h0V/kGA0xVmIym8 wl32d/62F/9+Cd/Q8/++t/+Nlf/fgnLyz6DUOTFImTJEZTOMuQBgB7PJ7XXnvtzp07qfQGSZL FxcWLFi169dVXP/zww66uLsO2zG17M7ftTRGAFTXyzdB5b/NSX /PimpY3alrjWtu6qK79jdq2N+raX2/sXHascNFjzz721/8452/+l9YcR/2rH/0F/Of9tTncPKgqkZVlVZVwTEs3w7Amh9YloAspVG 0tk6aonGciLXc6CQpnOONd/CYlOWYYDhYXumt9PlrA43e+gu++gtTAjBFkV/euitKojFLZNk0aWKxaCAQ+Pzzzz/PNAIBCLRb8T2HNMdLy/y3CnoVtvjNLUjTyYVjimO54AB 4O+D0IAM/Mkge0/wFrn1YtiapIWLWDc3cWva+zUdRs2pNU7PxpkMPDElvTHBnY8OBpF5kpBZg50wBX4/MBAdgCw 1N5kk2uYAAMRElkkpTESBNUA1O8KzAxSVwSATCwwUl8EJAUIx2 9xHKtvagHkIcCwAAAoxPgv1M5gR0KT14FesnDAOBEJaPpID61t PkgAxRiHSMLRPOBYySCNSoBTAHAFtvQpjlMFaAv+7906RKMI718+TLqJU4hOjqlGUiS5OjoKEEQCgzZtQFwW+e3xrEoijRNRaPRNWtW37zZxbLaHrY3b3Z9+umnc+bMGRwcwHEMAKCqqsXN67+pHvWDRzPALzKA/6YqSuq7x00ZjPtdUZSGhob7+/v1lcOKAcCiJAwODoyOjsiyqCDLfQ20AJaty5xUcsJg60wzcAW BVZhuUe0sgs3RaISmaaMnFVVhWVYSRUcANkogCAKLxWAlxhMQ+GgvAZwoqqoARcDJsQjeH8X7o3h/BO+L4H1RTWHiQJQYwsgxmg1LMqOq0ndMv6o+hDRNj4+P9SWVgYGBSCQiSjN4qa9VWJYdHR2FxQ4NDVEUZTcq0V1xMBiMR iLGVwWA0RizsfLWv25rQHVDRVf3SEgxe5g9Ho8xMZwVvvgKHmi JMkHi/+vnz8x98e1nXnnvmVfem/vi2/483kkidMkzlA4Q+EcSxtw2NHR8dJLL128eDF5D/C82NTUlJ6e/tJLL7300ktZWRv7 +/tgjSzHLl2Z8fdzfv33c369dGUG6xAGYussNTYQqappWV7T8lZ N66txbXu1tu212rbX6tpfret4tbHr43/55S+feO7F5xa99fqSpY8+8zpsEdSnX3736ZffhcfzXnrn0Xkv/+Ojv2rs2HN7wEXJ3ypqTIHeYLRa57mqKIq2w0kaReEUTVA0QVH4 8Njo7e4ehqU4+JZajuI4GtXJ0ITbW1NZ669ruFzfcKX2wuVgKARDnc0AzBiJcIv pe72DkRjmOF2i0Uhubu4pRHJzc6NRYwLNrkwXO4Ht63djSSoZH qoZUxrwUAHYfuxoD/jfCYCTtPR3FoAfqj2/XxKnpu8IfZOYIjt 4gZMYY5AA6vt9qDoVsorIakxkj6IUy5dsZSIADBAATtB7stFpT n1lQIg1fcqUxP0fL9NSPnpgyZNi4VNVrX3aFe0HiMGOU8gO3jM zY9bVUiwAtgMFyACGk+rzDXnU4sS0FiqeMuYfef7i9IwgbltiYrclxkd+bGysra2NJEmCIFpbWycmJuDfHDR6H+hTyOwE1tKdxJouimIkEhkeGQ1caT9XUnOioKq4+uIXrZ0UTbfcuHWioIphaAzDwuFwJBImSUIUBRgCraoKTVMFBXk vv/zi888/+abb6IePBRu3z4KVFVdclL7+tIeoKpq9Q3VEYAnJyd7e3sxDDPd7CqyosjRaKS3t5emSeR/bRg nrIVJO7l/rXsc6MdG/AgcQbT/nfpKNZ+J76yte4V17AmHQzzPaadURVEUiqIAkB0BWONYACYnJ0VRULXBQ 4bY5AQ2I4kqCxIVxQcjeF8E64tg/RFsIIoPRvHBGDGMkSMEPU6 zIV7EZIVRv3PHr5MoNE1BLu01S19vr5E0ODiIYZgMHnSHalmWQ 6EQrKuvry8cDgNTmQkBWJLE8fFxkoTTDCgA5F69/y/Z/u3eWyM RWpLEe0PBLZVd/5LtP3XxWxzH0UqnBmADffXYflWVcRL/xTOvL fpgzZtL1765dO2iD9Y8+syrO3ds9ZSX9nbfjUVDPMfANw+rqjo0NPTKK68YG0Fbu1hRQqGQ3x9Yvz7j+eeff/75599+++2ysjKGoWDtMQx7YdH7/TYgvLq+vLq+n96bMELi96PYdhUAExM0o21Laurm9+obXuppu3FmrYXa9teqm1/ua79NV/bq3UdL9d1vNjY9cHP5z23+ONP3l+14pP16+a/gFs0ZtL1772/qrVmRtXZ2587f1VsI2vvLv83594wdP4oav+fd+VzXeHakR1RFEJReV0DJ4CgBUgp5EUTtE4ReMkhd/p6RkYGWFYk mUplqUYloR+YKjBcLCi2ldZ66+/eLn+4uX6i1+EQiGWpVmOhvnjCi9h4UuVKIYlR8YnBkbGoOMXFQDkurq648ePe 71egiBIkvB6vcePH6+rqwM2R7Hx32F2dnY4HAIATAUkDgyDVm2koHXJstzd3e3z+YwU+NWCGWYb7HQ0Jac5GJDcKpvxwGKSUV1aWlp3d7fTjYRdHPrHSLT 1f0IG7unp8fl8lqKzs7PD4XBqZoDEhScBYHs/TEMS2xwfVj2P3 NPTjZxysDkcDmfrkpubCwBoa2vLNou9Oos9lh6DKVDa2lptLUV H39oP9tJSFOMq1PKenh4AZJ/P19bWajS5p8f4XSSa5/EZAov1+XyWPmlra0tiiSFODZETjTscrOzs7NzcHJhzyq5IWlEikQGQc3N zkEGXe3p64OhD8fl8bW1tdqfrvXv30KnyMCQ3N9co39Yu2ev13 r1717AnOzs7FNLmtuPvAl5lcQKjA3Sv+y6Mhs3Ozg6FgpAzc3JyvF4vmlM7peu97rten3dKAIYXhkJBtAR TOHQcTiQNcSVn1o1H7crxTyMK2gBgKTEAo55Pex4LoM6K2OHWK B89sOSZpaqTAaT9mQ5yJQBmPJste1I0bxYAGJnwlgkmIxMVDde XENx1jG4ws3H8OYvFDEvrEojjjQcAAEiSNDEx3tzcPDw8zPM8z /PDw8NNTU1jY6OCIKCLt41nFhCMgTZ5HHFOQU6ZUG5odOJcSc2 xPA+qx/O1g1gsStGUJMVXPHo8bkUBd+7cWbt27fz58995Z3FDwwW3uxy9RUXhdoMLqKqaURRPwRj1wi0H ACZJ8v79+2NjY0rcsaYBsCgJAwP9Y+NwLZ4E9BW/t13r4+L62gmARTP96g8BjT8jcQf+7ZL1Jbedei2hGF5cHYmDwaAoCga1KgogSUJRgBWAEUwiCCIWiy rxMoA+xNA7jXrmDQGqKpBMMIz1h7HeCDYQxYcJapLhY4JISjIDFF5VJX 2TIXn69GuLRFUUSZI4jqMoCsfxWCwWCYdDoVBQl1AoFNYlEolE IpFoNBqLxTAMwzAMx3GSJGiaoihqcnKit7f3/v3793vvJ5Lh4e Epd1BLRUiSHBgYgGWOjIwgi40TAjAAsiDw4+NjHMfCifHemeZ/2VQ7HKEgdHEse2dw4l821b5z6trY+DjysMYeAo0ea/5eYwM5IyUWi/zyuUVvfZRu6OML3vhgyZJnFyx 4/vln165dfe7cmatXr/b395MkieP4Bx98sHLlSkEQ4K8eBpl3d nZ6PJ5t27YtWrRo/vz58+fPf+utt86ePTs8PGyY1z8w+Pj8Vx9/9o1rrR17Dp/ec/j0tdb2x5994/H5r/YPDCYGTlVRSUr 5yt+eUdXyurf9eV/b8zXtz3vbn/e1v3jx5rt1Nxb5OhbWXH++seu9J158ZcmaVUvWrFqWsW7+G0thc978cO2zi5a2dblbO93PLlr65odrYfpjC96o/OK9orqXCm peK677zcWOHZNkE1CDisqp+gIDZ3NUBf5hSCMpTAdg7Mtb3wTDITPKQqVDBv02Xg40Xm24fDU YCrIsrQMwqvpVCACHIpFve/oNxEJB7tSpU0eOHCEIAn4lSeLIk SMnT55MxFogAQDriTJyv+sAUY4AjKbIspyTkxMOh4wU+NVCm9MH4IQZZgOATWWaATgVOExCnlMqAADk5uZa7rBToQ67DfJ DA2C7MTabjWzxYc3NzQ2HQ7m5OZDcpgTgRLVDHE1uoV5FGL3E+Jqbm9PW1mabQqgZAB0OS2mpCwrA8EBvmtFGWe+cHORX5jjP48cWY1KxzcjT1tbmBIoOd36Gtea/D1NMRYipiStyl nA4lJ2d3dPTbdQLj30+X09PD0zJzc21OMpEUQyFQjMbmumKfSgN6e6+5/V6oT3BYDA7O7ulpQWeamtrS/RUQpZlO5dCjs3OzjYlSqLX62 1tbZEk0evztra2SLJ4797dnJwclEVzcnIsSOyoVnLWMVtHCMRA IMlJfNQ29EVY2tRKMwCbphkCwOhVD1GSAHCSPEb6bBjgDJDJnM APB4ATmQds+Gr3i04LgPVHIbqTVgGOYfYW3HVUJwaOL/0FiqkJ9uYg/+9LSUXs7OwMBAJ1dbW1tbUtLS29vb0kSQqCIAgCSZK9vb0tLS21 tbV1dXX19fU3b960DJksSxPBUGllXeCLlovX2lH1NzaXVtZFMQ zpTE0Yjjtb7D3yeYX/SjtGkIoCcILMq6g/8nkFVLtryO0ur66u XLhw4bx587Zu3TI0NKhqO2PFBYXbV/YDRVEvf6sl/iIDYIyaWW INgZYkCS7dNK8F1QAYw2P3799nGNrY7AqAr13r1693fa03Z7Lx kOtr29YDyPBJlvgXawR7sPHQocbgdAHYfBAMBiVJjAdRKwDHcc X2ahwjgyiKExMTEHQNiU8VUxS0Ytz9K6rE8ngEG4lgQxg5ynBh EVCKKujE++DOXkVVVVEUaJqORqMTExNDQ0N9fX0JgTVl6e2939eXGHzNAteT P1hDVJ7nR0dHYYF9fX0GrxoPXh2VZZmJiXFRFBQFzNnk++cN1UBfFQyAzHHsP2+onrPJNzEx0dvbSxAELBN5v64zACvxfY/1FCAGgxO/ev6ttz9ZZ +gvn1s0ONjvrijbtDHz1VdfmTdv3rx58+bPn/6669/8sknCxcufO655zZu3JiZmbl69er33nvvhRdemKfLw oULMzIyKisrLRtldd68/e+/em7hWx/dvP3th2s3Pb7gjccXvPHBqs9u3vp24Vsf/fuvnuu8e SsxANOi2nO5a0dV8+vV7c/42p6paZ/v7ZjvbX/uQufi9v6VNR0v+zoWNt5896mXX1uavmZp+poVn2U8++ZHb36U/vqS1QvfWbZ60/rO7uOd3SdWbVq/8J1lry9Z/eZH6b98 blHV5bdcgQVF/gX5dQvqrm241H6od+wSUEOKyiqqNDUAUxROUThFERRFtNzowvEYw5AMQyK+XCoUDrq9NdX1AX/jlYYrTRcuX6u9+EWFt7a4wlNQUlFQUl5QUl5YWp7nKvNfbGQ5yuIQZhgSJ7DOb7o dJ8rBgwcPHjyYNMUqjrePaGLi+0sHAyx+znA4hPq1zF9Bohv6qcTeihTxcgrydJRpeoAdoSV5ukmgZ89e9A wAeKrGzrBD7MakYLN1JqBPWOwXQhxKUjuEokTS09MDPcYI8eai lyQH7ESVzgoAo8cGKyLuX2AbI4AczwIAm4+nGGjDwkRFOVY0LcOgWAbIEMi90JJ73fdEUTAUOhsdLXwYkgSAw +FQTk4O5JaWlpaWlhav1wtvhR0fDOlicgKjXKoTqXbQ2tri9Xoh cGqUK4mhUDAnJ8fAzlAoaORxcNUi4coGVDtVLZnCoaGRwHDKOf Gwswc4Pq9g4CvSZAsAmxyedp9kKpJKNjv0piL2/CkZNJUZliIh MwCkNyx94gicMzUAJCrzISmIxz/H4+2TPVhxCltwxOB4CjBFPjv1Ekq89iUL2hMHqFBcLldXV9fo6Gg4 HMZxnGEYnuchAPM8zzAMjuOhUGh4eLizs9PlcplHTQZAliTp1r fdX93uudc/2j0wBvVe/+iNW913evr0oTcx28Wm64dySuu/aDXuyJuu3zyUU2qo+Q5elSRp0aI3nnzyyRdffMHn80qSAG/rPZ4K9Kbfsgb4eAAoqnq 2UX37GChsUk81WDOoqhoKhXp6eqLRqOVmV1EAAPLw8NDo6AgAM ur7PdQ4rm1hpWebaqGHZPozojuHNQBGHMDoUl/NW2sOdUZjoo0 NsRQFBIOTkiSiJWAYJiV4BxIEZpqmLWwMkJ3qgYzyEuwQmeNpk o7SbEyQ7Nyb0I+XikiSRNN0OBwaHh7q7e3tQQQu04Xv2h0eHh4ZGRkZGYHHcKV6f 38/hOSe2ZPe3t7EG1mlKgCAcDhsGAZXEyiaExg+THG4I6VpKhgMyrL0zrEv/ulT91CI1LfFkofD5D996l585NLo6G hPT8/9+/chAyMe4LgkDoqWVVUWBXZ0bPTJhYvfXb7B0F+98BZDEjQZo/DY+NjIV199VVxcsn379mXLli1evPiFF1548sknf/3rX8+bN+/ZZ599+eWX33333bVr1x49evTSpUsjIyPm7lJUVanxN/zDz5/+aO2mthudCxd/PSr77/2m1Wv/WbVM68uef7ND1vab3y0duM/Pzp Gr/z0mJFZYE6cv3eieqW170dc33tc71tv/a1P+XreMbX8cL1wRXXB9N9Ha83dr0z95U3PlqX/tG69FUbP3v2zY+XfbbRXZ97tcN9u6/q6tefXrmZfut+1ZV2d0Vt7rINGx9/7s2qq28WB+YW+Z8qrJ/XcH3Tn/zpH/R/F/+CHP/rBD3/0g/rR3/4X/7rD3/4lwlGVVEUkEaQMZLESBInCKzp+g2KwmmaYFiSZggtFpqjquv9VXWBwBdXG65ca7ja1HDlWuCLK3U NjTWBizWBizUXLsEDb31DRVUNY3CvFkpNMyxJUfiXt+7KQJbNHuCioqK9CaSoqMjurTVQxIhyhDGZRogdGmMJb9AhexiZ YYE5OVrgYnd3d3d3d05OjuFibW1t7e7uNqpGv0LIgeUYOGQk6u 4gzUgjNrKnp8f8tRsF73v37qWlpaWlpR08eDAtLe3evXuyHE9M S0urra2FtVsSYSHd3VrioUMH09LSurvvAc0DfA89m5aWZv99/u Qnc+JVAFP5dXW1cLDgWSMR1gKtNYamra3VIAFbF4VtXQRzwlttU59k Z1+nIjYAACAASURBVGeHEB8+PM7Ozu7Wx7qnpxsWm52d3drWCoAsmwuHJRu1O04PWHVbWxscF4 BELyPDCmQgt7a19vR0a5MWmhQKGYPb06PNCjh/UDMQRzHsnzbL IxX7LMrNzQWIoxLB6fhjmtzcHGgAGm4NgJyTk9Pd3Q3z9PR05+bmIMRuYU4tkMEw0vi9GI8Dsm3U1KPHgUPDcnNyjB5ADwBAa49b ntgY0/MIvU/a7AYYBufm5sIBNSqydyY6+rp71vIXo80o02i+YYmBtdnI3w3j8YRxucUZbtG2tlYY/Qu5Nycnp6WlRZL+f/bePD6KIm/89x/3eVBURARFVnfxQcXHg3VdXV0f12PVdT1W1w svdEUUFbwFVNSI67WHcb24JoSQZHKQKAlJCIRwJ1whEnJOMlcm c3X39Ez39PRM3/X7o6Zrarp7JgHc/T4+r1+9Pq9+VVdXV1VX1ST1rs+nqiSHwwH7PEoN/XDwQJhFUVGRPteQNqs21xLSNuPVhSZ38JrE/ gbCz1dsNhs0t7PZbAQRLigogKRXYDXPoleLoqrKgKMfcmyBzqV p1a4Oq+3tbWlNryzBpwUFBTD+wEA/4s/29jZ0C82boYNPUUh7e1uBjrvQg2Ii82nTkl39V5MWy/ 1ssgaySBeHVhTDBBXdNBS5MWqAjw35cF5Ffku4HTWOOcH82eWJ kAeAzevJDfMFxw/AeYuXdUW5mP25UBwPxD2IhWBPgDCcn35HXY KuK4qxKRuT2TPS9Fojr97xZH3reNyRJHngwAGaphH3mp0gCJFI 5MCBAyRJGtKE/80lSWrv6Bpw+z0BCkq/y3+gs0dRLLfp0laWfvePlXaWSy8R3LX/+3+stOOCD6OTyaTX67300ktfeeXloaFBfCifH4ChHnhRqRpPgu4Ri 6epVGpwcHB4eJiiqEcffXTBggUvvfTSggULHn30UZqO8MnE0NA gx7HYQUdd9sXlXelzjNBPBjb64fK0SXRhSwi2nTkk0FKILKcLt 4YVTVOJ1kKdf7sr9GcwBGRreo0rgnUeBppGEGFRFHF+jsfZZJI3IBB8gaKoaDSK9tDCNtbC94KWNaMCWdWAols4/zAre2 VZYhgmEAi4XC44qHY6ncPD3lAoFI3SHMelUilofq/qf08QhWjp qTRZkiRRFFOpFM/z8XgcLh0PhUJ+/4jX63G5XM6hocFBxzE4l8sVjUZV067LR+Xi8Tj6Oq/Xm0zy0A4mIziqKLKqKBwXZ1nm66YjV7xSsaxyv49k VVXxUeyyyv1XvFKxYlOX1+uFCUIGxjTAGZcDgBUAFFWT+UTcHxi5/cG5c19aiuS2B57iOYaLR3mOkeWMQYQsy7FYrK2t7ea bb160aNHQ0JDb7Q4EAvkOfALamtLKmVff8rcvV9Vt2nrbA0/d8 /gLc15Y8vQr7z79yrtPLHjz3jkv/P6Bud81bP7bl6tnXn3LmtI qq0RSGiD6/BV17Y9s2P+7jQdu2Xjg5o0HfrfxwG11+/+w6dDsIfbTnf0vbj389O2zH31hyaIXlix65Z2ldz/2/BvvL+pyr+wY/OuOrhc3dzy5+eCTrZ0vHuj/a+fgytfeW3TT3Y9v2P2wfcut5ZtvXdf0u/WtD+36/sP/vvq6a2+/7/q7Hr7m1j9ddcNt2dtiZdcr0E5g2RjLMizLsGxs174OlmU4L o6E5zme5zY2tzS1bG/Z0abLHsyzB3m2bN+1oWlz1hJi3ZMLgD/K61B882AaDn/hoBYbYZOWfnysTJIkWuKLA wy6hQNBy1t9SK3g6IICYfo6z9jyrpZMI42iKAhxcQBGgRBKLQM R6zY2NqiqagnAyAPZ1UC/KMRQEkOm11xzjaIojY0NELNVVYFIj AC4IFuBBgfKOABjVUShQB1m0v/34buIMJG/oKDAVmRTVcXhcBT oQIvaXcFQGeIxfEVfuDuY3T0yVvEFGF4iUsKbVf+urJ6AigcbFIbX19dD/oSRYSLou/RekTEVRtiDskPdA2MYsihti 5sFwDAj+BbE3b1729EadVgYhKNWzGkEYASreGPBRwWYw2PClcAIdPG+jeeOiZqjMFm3ep1YADBumQwbBW/W7J8khXWSrNbH/wig9M2oiU pSoC+ghYF4BDWt5rWZvjTDXQUFBQQRFnXdL15svYRZhvF6pzUGYn3Vo pb0uYk0JCNDbujBvxRHaKTM7+/vhwAsSWJdXR1UoVhaRmDhSn19PVzxmwHRujpZkSRZRIEOxwC+HBdNOMqZg3Mk/DbD0o5+aC9doK8rNgOwnL3SOE2wiCuyHD4XoxqbCVszjL8IN4KGfny7IB QyFgD+P+byoHK+lcA/WoeINw3AR6n+zQPJsO+ZqxOCr16LYraaF83aKOai4gxPUdThw4cZhslFv7FY7NChQwb6x fNSFJmOMvs6e52+sCdAOX3hfd/3xbmEljWVoKHrP1aW/31FmaV+0qBLZFlmaGjI4RiYN+/pRIIDQIWiaWo2AGsAaLlO/Q1EQUoGr5UYw/1+/8DAANytl2GYL7/8sqqq6ssvv2SYmKapJEm43S5FkTIAHG4pLG wJQVU8Wgds71KUrvLFi8u7JFmR5K7yxYUtQeWwKSTQUri4cGsg zcaFLWFV0bRwa2FhK6ECrbticUUPAuGKbpx4AXZF6AuwcJIkeZ 7HD0mSRJGiSAPEKopCEEQkQqV1y5lU0nsjqYqi/3XFDwQepY2O 1imKwrJsIBAYGhoaGBgYGhocGfFFIlQiwUmSeJyJY07TVFWSxF QqyXHxaJQOh0M+37DL6XQ4HAO6ywPAMMLw8HAikTiecsDl9DC1oaEhmqZzjQGQkN H4Ax/W3/5O7RULSnF5a+3uQISjKAqWfGBgYHBw8O233x6tCPBXowCgXHXTnTN+8duLrrzx6t/dc/9TL8179T0k9z/54q9u+uOFv7xxxi+uv/mu2YYkUqnUE088MXv2bMvawEhYzYimAU294a5HH3r6lbkvv zP/jWVInn7l3YfmvXrD3Y9pKlypDl8xOEkDMX9088Z9j9UduHn jwZsaOm5q7Li5sePmho6bNx64e4/jlYC0fFf/S3c8PGfhW28uf GvJqwXv3jNn4V2PPPvo8/ds7Xy2uePh5oOzmw48uGn/7Ob9zzw 8/567Hnn25nuf2LDnIXvLDeVbbixvvql0003rW+/b2fmXm+++99H5L9/6x/tSmlcDCQAse6IKgHoCw6QBmGFiew58H6FpiL5xeK Qyz/E8RxDh5tYdW3bsadnZtnVX29ZdbZu3727aurNx67bGrdua tm6H0rCldfvudmhBnZEkx/PxKEN39jjMALwsr8sDwGbWzQPAyA 9ZBa7Ba29vN8+hOhwOPBy/JUnSZrMZyqBr6hQcAAyBaNiN7WOURpqBgQGIlwhB4 U8L4aWiKPPmzWtoaDAHNjY2OBwD1157DUrQwL24+veEE06YN28eigkfGUpizhQVSVHS2uC0Hwt3OBw66iMqUHEAy66 N9ApJLFAfb+QGYMi3EEENzUpietcCTOdvIr0sAIYKPZgvhpoqjn+w6dUcAAxjwnBkPqDqfRWjO0Vfu6uinqBXUSY7tJgWB+CCHBpgyvTJsGwojulnknaWAIz0opYAjK8BpvRWGHQ4CjKGDCqO ozmYUFXzAjCyGTY8wj8TPcUYFVUm/r0U/plIO234I4AQF/9AWJ lFugEwXkKzP48GWFHkurq6uro6m80mSqIkSYoiw3rOLoyqZiuc zdnhQG5ZS7i5NVIUmz8BTxx9/uDgINwKC2qq29ra2tvb8iwARq 1QVGSDY/WCggKCDJNkGKKsJIuyLBYUFECVL0mSUJVqs9mgphep gqEfrhCWZQmmgON0xlg6e2MtIwBjOJ2tCkYdz+yyuqWa0Q/j8XEAhniccVBRIUnij4L0RtXxHr9TTKvcLTntx+Uym1qpchqG031MHBV0dTHGRBs+q9m66Gz0zQCwzr05O7NZy62qKkEQfX19iUTCDMCJRKKnpycX/a bzlSVZlvoHXYf7XE4f8X3vkMvrU6FVuKZfMQD+pqTmk69LounNbK3hStO0SISCzMCybG1tTdbYGowOwHf8Rf34O3 XtDrD5CEikgAbABzVZEQYGBvz+ETR2j8fjX331VTwehzTo8bgJIqyqigUAK5KqpvW3ha1hpbt8sf 2w/iflcPni8q6u8sXlh/UOkB0Ckdh+WFUVTeuuWGzv1jTQg7S/ixdXdFtUSK5zgDUNaBpN0wy+p66mAaAxTCwcDgtCSlVVWZZYlgkE/LFYNE/iqopthSXL2igHAh +t03iehxtuDwwMOJ3OUCjIsqyc3ursBwNslF36+B8Nwlj6KssSz/PRKB0MBt1u98AYnMPhCIfD0nFYRCuKEg6HUYK BQEAUBd0QGjeHllVVjnHJhz+q+8X8NbcurvzntwfnfLrxqgVr53y6cXXj4UAkDgDQNA1P7dJLL62 rq8ubf/r3ogFpS+v22x546r4nFzz67OtPv/IuDqVzX37nkWde+9MTC37/wNx9Bw+BLKwFAIDPPvvsN7/5za5du8aQV7q2NVW57YG5899Y9sKSD599/ f05C96as+CtZ19/4UlH85/Y9ltD8yF1t0IgLNzVDSQjKb2ber4c33HTQ0dN zQc+m3Dod82HPqfxs4bGjpuazjw8BDzyUhy1Z2PPfnSO0tfeuftNz5 4/65r8x5fvH1d8z+8Ov7Wjofazxwd8OBu7d0Prbsiz9df8fsOc8vvu2Bp+ra7q/Ydr295Xr7luvLN/+2tPm361vv3dn5/h0PPrC94x97jvxTAm4AkgAo1gDMsjEkBw93D 4/44XpgjmMTCY7nE4kEl0hwYYJo3rZry/a2rTv3bt3Z3rqrnYp Q8IgjTLhEIgHfwiTO8/FgONQ76DYD57t5XSbeDwTAUIcGk2xvb y8oKMCtnSHMkCRpeQsBGKHOUQGwopsKF2SbQB8PADc0jAmALcf o5kejA3AOP7ZDmCWQkAaWy1VFx9CspKn+TdFUy3SKisxlVg3vwjhKjuLB1kSiZm/fhWJimlJFzV1FBdkOFQ DvKuhLLT/ZUBjLAptrEk8K1UmuGsNVu/mrwlLyAjCZC4DNi1F1 JnTkqUxzQ2cHFkGFvzl9fKF1fgBWMbrO/qXL/f39UKdqs9n6B/ rhqNcEwJmV3nl4e1QA1lNI92Hcb+r8md3UUILQNhvqgQkiXFdXV5R7AfBezMEvLSgoIMmwLIvt7W3t 7W2yDsAEGe4f6C8oKIDb/EAPHC/abDb4is1mI0gCvoIQGok1AF t5cPrNeLK22M0PY4aOmg5EByNBLMAT+f8B2OxMisQfQc3kdQrei7Ks5XMtVh9F8Wvc7VnTdxGzNHbG92f O5awMktPS090diUTMAExRVE9Pj6qfEpzHzlqUpH0dRzp7Bg90d quIfi00wNrmHXs/+mJNbWOrgXkkOc0YqqqGQsH+/n63251KJQEAVgCsorORzAD8doXqj4LnV6u/fTNtC+0mgKyA+z/NAuBkkseHt/rGQlpKSA0OOhIJTsnYP8uK0mVfXLg1lD74V9P U7orFFd1qqLWwcGsg3crBlsLClq6WQl3ZK8mhlsLClq6tmZAu++LCrQFVVTTdAJrYVvj5NmI0jWtOSXBcOBwyh7Ms4/f7/f4Rv99P koQgpPKno6UPBJZkWVKslcDH4iRJikajXq9nYGBgyDkUDAU5Lq 4o1kuUfzids6YhAMZJGLPfVhQlmUxSFAWNivvzOqfTGYvFchv9 ju5isdjg4CBMze12JTjOPOaJcfzsZd/OenrV7xeV+wkmlUpa5qhpWigUgknNmDHjuuuuq6ioyIqQVV9Q/SsLKS7BMTv b9j723OJn31j2wpIPDfLs6+8/+vziw929Jn2sCoC6d+/eq6++etmyZXm/0gjAdzwyf+HSTxcu/fSxF97UVFlV5MdeeBOG3PHIfFWVsXYxJyWLwLHtyPP1 HTc2HLq+ofM3DYeubey8trHzusbO3zYcuqW1Zw4LNt4755lXC957teCdJR 99MPuZN55b9ME9j79gb3xtc+d9zYce3HTogeZD95XVv3bP4y88t+iDP8yet7H9nsrtv7Fvvca+9dqyLdeWbr52XfM161v/uLOzoGrLfcX1fzowsFwBwwBY74V2As NEIf0yTLRnwNHdPwDpNx5nIAMjCRHhpq27Wna2b93VtmnrjrrG FoIgOC6eSHAcx+qeOPTAwESCSyTYRILtd7rcvgCczlQUBS3Eejuv09XFsoGBC5BW MHu8TlKkggUif/vedrRYFMfd9vZ2uMQXki1JkrhptOFWURQEzB BlkYoSBkLFMiyhzWZDqmMV0yK2t7cjM12I1mMxgUbMaRnY2Nig qgo0gUavOxxpD1qsi+LDR9dcc01h4Wd48XKlnweAURXhTQMXx8L5BWipi6rIQFwGXioq sjkGHYgWMhpgMqcGGAZCVW0e0sM9VHprK9VQZhWzbIdxDG1XkK 0BpijSZrMh43lEqvX19bqlQNbO5Hmysyw5bt6PPlPRNcxwNTt6 SpJkUZENt1AwYyoCNnSkk76SVsW50bLG8FZAVYHqB1YFVFArio LAA5UQrn1Fg0vVBJ8FRiv0LH041lgZE2hFSf+6DZVZX19fX1+vmOzkYWfDp2P0D8ykj/VJs8LcTKe4JlyhKNLhGJAkyWazhcNhU RLhalXUFugKS6iarJ3NWRSMZgKtpu3D08Xeu7cdO6oqC4D1pcv 4bJQKLZPD4TAcH8P5l1wDbkjgiJD1VfEE4l5IthCAJVlsgyuBZ amgoMAx6FBUGf6FhCrfuro6qDGWZVGSxYKCAoTQMqZJhnRt4l6 UnSTLoq58xrTBcnq/MSW39szksgAY+hVdt6lgNCLL8r8egMde7FHcvweAcZYSRfHHrgRWIADLabv6DPp mTbiIuo4X1/SKWHh6kyQFO+lXzahtFbh8Gv70kM3zWNAXuVwA3N7eTpKkGYAJgmhra9P/ocnZ FtdGYVh28/Y98TgHN1JSLTTAqqap8Tj3929KPvzctn5jC0FFAN CCYbK6bsuXRRUOl1eW5ZERX19/38iIT5ZlOOg8KgC++0NVko363j9+pMoKeGNdlgl0rlF8NBZ1uZySLGL0KymKHNpauLiwJZje5burYr G9W1PDrYW6BjjQUri4vEsKthQuLs8R0lW+eHHh1pCkqorWbYc7QBPbChd/3kocKwAriuwb8VmqUjVNg9YoGB blEzVzILCkKDI4DiWwpmlwW+OhoUGHwzEyMpJX3/svAGC4fZSmAC19BZqSPhHXVNRUKkWSpNPp 7Ovr6+vrMwMwDMw+1uioHc/zbrcbZuFwDFAUqcgZ+6NYnJ/9XvXlT35z26vrgpE4AJokiclkPgbu6+ubMWPGlVdeedVVV3311Vfo96IBoKY/UwVA1VQplYzH4xGWpTmO 2bPvwOML3npuyUcQRKHMX/LhEwvf6urps8JRFQA1kUjcd999t9 56azAYhAWw+sTMzxPW/12PPf/ye39/+b2/3/vkS7IsKbJ075MvwZC7HnteVWVNVTQtk2N2sqoG/AfcSzc eurWx8/rGzl83dv666fCvmw7/uun7axq7rm3svKM78M/7577wx ocfvf7BB2998vHDzy1ZuPTT++e+smnfgvLNd95w7/U33Hv92oY7G9qev3/uK5C66/fdWbnjqortV1 ds+3X51l+XtVxduuXXpZuuXr/tzuLGX6+pv6Fk40OD4WoNkPqK9yx3AjR+huIZ9u3c1xGPs0gQ03JcPJGIh4lw87ZdLTvbW3a21W3aWlPXGA qFEok4Tr+Wsu/7HoqOKSa3OK9Df6n1jSiMAIwP0+F+NtAIFvcXYFvdwNEqXE0KnYLWAKv5tr+CDr2YaxMsA8ygTHFDUwO/oS2mcm2ChZjTHKiq6aW5Y9kEC5pAo 0fQn9nyKkem+f2oitBX45uTWVaRwYoYbxf0Lnbm0OiKfTxxkwm0RffYu7fdoLg zl9kQB23WVaAvJUXhaPkrdh5sOoL5zFv8SGFDFcEhkaELDWLnA Ge0wVafjBdGUSwLrFpWL4xZVGSz1ABbdmxzOTGoM06ConRypJB 2g9gWTQW5NcD6MteMat2yMtHn490A+yNg3DUKfSZu/VtgRaSqUXed2Y0MraStq6sTRVGWJUWvFhxQYbG xEubMAl/Ti69GNtQSbvVNZW9DgFq/wPg3MO3gZl1ofFxXV5f/q GqE7qi7IgCGG19JGABLsgjtwPFtqxyDDkWR29vb9e2v0gBMYFb QdXV1sixCe+mCzCZYYVkRUY519XUoJiYZREmfMXN8GIkQBT8nSZZlWF0/fj3n D+lw+v3XKYH/PTwPTZL1OZQcACzjuGsQg0G+im1RrmpaxuYZ/fSOFn1RUmaVsqLIu3btYlkW7ieUSCQSiQTcgi gWi+3cuRNfYJwHgCVJ5JNJ3Y92ik7npSviNAA0t2/kk6/WfFC4Cpe/ fl3s8o54vd6+vr5QKKRi+w/pAJw1yM4FwPNXqgCAv9QaF/3GePDg3zO3PM+DHC4QDIyM+HTjZ0lf8iApihTaiu1k1RrWNFVVwyissCWAuFff7QqG6Hti2cv LF5d3QSPq7orFixd/vo0AgNj2eV4T6NGwMBwOR6NoL+tR0VHHXU3WjCfEaoq+F5Yiy1rWeUhjxVFFUWIxqPLtd7lckQglisJxcK8hxzGVQdNUVd 8/GWKwlhuAkZMkKRwOQ9zN5RwOB/w3mif3PE6SpJGREZTa8PAw PPtXkuXH319/+eNf3vby2gDJoppXFFkUhVwMHA6Hf/7zn8/S3QcffICt0U1bPqu KkOTZBBfj4lGOi3BcJMkxBw99/8TLSxe8/Qlk0Rfe+uTPL77d3T+g7+xt7b744otZs2bZ7Xarh1nLE4Amww23/jhn4WvLPn9t2ed/nLNQ VkRZlvAQCMBAMyO3/o0g5CC/3thxd2Pn/zR1Xdlw5MqGI1duOv KrTUd+1dR1ZePhG1q7n71v7vPv/K1w8UefLv3b3x5b8NbL7/390ReWPL v4/t/c/sfbHnjq9w/Ove72e+Ytuv/RF5a8/N7f73z0+Y37/lCx60r7jl9W7PilvfWXpS1XlLZcuW7LL0uaf1ncdMWahqt W11+3vnVuVDyoAQYA2VCkExgmiiQapVv37KMiZDzOQDFwLGTgzdt3t +7au3Vne/2mrXWNzRCA80g0Fms/1C1JFvsWfvXVV2/kcF9++SUe03JsPRYxD75zOVuRLevWZrOMdmzFsHwRdwYj5LE4PKk8Bs9 jLN4xOIP+8/grBJXkmD8EDmByeBQ15zpV5WjjHL9YGjP/SCXH9le5mmbUOh llgHrclflDuXSCiiJLkiiKgiiKoiTqmyr9q4pBGc/EOtr2yryY PQoX85cK33Qavq6jQkaXaymyjPOAUlRkU/CNhfT1w8chiExwy+fjbWhL1tXbWjSsDf6/7UYlT+X/zkpgvVenTaAl8/RKbgCWDF0dnYeMpZ6FvvB3l30SdcblqXV8 FTFMFqp0E4nE3r17E4kEwzBut7u7u7u7u9vj8TAMw3FcW1ubKA rIBC/bEFqUJFESrWA4jejp79JUnX51pSLDxpu3t31dXPnRP22l NQ3b2w7SsZjb7e7t7aUo0jDoPCoAvuVdNRAFEQ7M/VpF5wB/uk G1tWbtBZ0LhDRNc7vdFEVmAFjJADA+T4HmEZD+39DiGTMTpN7vKl9c2BJSJE2fC/hBsFAQBK/XqyhymhpGB2BV1S RJTgITAGvw/Gp9O+ijAuBUKhUOh6HK1+/3cxynmY4jPr4vHSOHa/pmy/A3JeMknJ+cAQCJRAL2wzzO4/HkmUDJ7zRNg6vuYVKDg4MME1NVZff37jteK Q6QLPw7oKtGNVVTZVnSNGtEnDt37mWXXXbJJZfA68KFCymKgrv EaaokColUgkly0QQXS3AxjqMTiWiSiyV5puPw90+9/O7Cd/62cOnf5r5a0NM/oOWlXwBAT0/PFVdc8eCDDwqCYHpoB GANyKom3/vki4s+/HLRh1/e++SLKSEhyxIeoioyZgVtVVeAJKUNjR2PNHx/feORWY1HZjV0Xd7Y dXlT16ymrlmNR65u7bv/kefmv/Vp4bv/+OK9zwrnvPjOa8s+f37JR48+t3jOgrdeePPjF978eM7Ctx59fvFzSz588Z2/3/0sxv331q5+xcVu2dV7Jhl3z6rvHVWeeus0pZZJZsvK9l8eXHT5bbGWUUbb95 26CMZuDTAGYp0QoyJMCzNMNFYjGaY6JG+gX2HDsNNoVk2Fo+zaEkwx0GdcDwUDjVv3926e2/ztl079rQnEnFcaYxeQZ5D3QOuY b8OTYazKBTsajCQVnLcZu+kpWJiFadAN9fE4uQpwNjkWIkxj5s3bx6+HniMTtVLcmyv/xhcVtOr1jUvW/YBPLIOKlkkYHmb9aK+VWxW02fywnomCkmHZxJBiRsKA3WDhqJaEkvmG7O+VM4qhuEpVhuWn2z42DyB5vIbHFoeD11BtjN8uGXiKAQZkOdvKX N1wcrMKmp2U6YfHTUr5hPdIfoVREmUZCm7sXM2q4FFsaua/cg4 QIebdWVHPkYxqKH0oqqGRlSNK64zmcKhobVICIDTV31XIVSB6d N60YgTxc9F1LLJn4aTzDa5mYZWFGMVYR1ANdVeVs0rSqZyJGwZ sKIo5sDc7ZWrlfM3t7mQ+d3YY5oTt7w9hmRVE9f9SBlYwQBYwuZ3pOwJF9if0RWZHkhWfSz tDIrf468lJbOBVlpVGw6Hdu/e7XK5Ojo6vF4vZGSXy3Xo0CG32 71z506ajmBUrqBEcItog5NEBMYYBqN9jE0AI4miy+Xq7e2NRmkz24zFBPqeDzNw+6eP1boOEIoBPw32OEB9B3hlbbZF9Ae5wAzIsuxwDCQScTVt+Wx1YBX8Iv0UNDUDwKaJjywkTu8OrSiypik5GNiKAvKFpyUSoaB t6qjaUQBUAKSkwIgSrwNwJk1N0/Q5yvTM4KhcqigK+SG+UgAAIABJREFUy7LDw8O6yjeC7eecOa8Ytb55WTi237WaOZkJSw FFyEg+LNfQfwpFkVUk6S2XRgFgAICqqiRJ9vf39/T09PT09Pb2Ig/y9/ f3EwShKLmOzBnFMQwzMOBAyQaDQUkSJTldSDX9XwmiO7QBQWdT ZbmamvU226rLL7905syZF1988cyZMx9++KH+vm4hxQnJeCrBJLkYklQimkrQSY5O8VQySXb1dj7zesH8N5b1Iv rNWzeqqs6bN+/iiy/etm2b+SHaaxqyt6KKiiLe9tCzzyz66JlFH9320LPxeFQQeTwE/mQURQJ aZiss3GmA4cG+1iMv1R/6n8buSxu6L2novmRT96Wbui9t6rmsqWfWtoHbSxpemv /mWwuX/uWFpcvmvrZs7mvL/vxKwZMvv/fnVwoMt0++9Jqt9smGjpvWt11atfuSqt2XVO68tGLHZeXbLilrvaS05ZKSzZ es3XxJ8abLVm+8am3Dna5ImQZIQ6lOYJgIw0SQEpggiaZtu0PhsH42EmOA23ic5 bh4MBzavH33nv0dDMPE43HIuuaY8ThLkNSOfZ18MplvBK2PI8c QJ4fLHvermL8AWxucg4GPXn44AL7mmmuQ4fG/X/DU79ASozC4B /SLwxT6+oJskRnitZ3D75qEqimrMeVZTRK+Roa8zg4DpSfIVwHvdD1Qmq82OozLyiHm0cpA/UVYVSnqa3enQU rqioCPtY40j42ESWzQCcM2ur/bEUXWGSU/1rpQ2WszA4e0Ypa8 MhK/Nmg2ZGyU4tV4XgM1N4zeuDf/yRoih5akbRbX3FXNWV22V1 IT3H/yNOURQDPP04rcQVGVf0WQNwtuI30w/zNShcPY4rfo/B7D lTSiP6wtRklmV27NjhdrsMBtKKIrtczu3bt/N8IuuRatAk4zCc VVpcOSzrRtHZWkEAABBF0el09vT2xBhaA4qiiIbDZnMDMEBJtQ 9ody9Tch2GhMvdH0h7+nJqJpPJ5MBAP7RtQYpfMwMjJTDU2CuqLOcC4GDmAODCrQFFkeA eWjjFSZLIcfFYLMowsUQiIcuGPYdHB2BNU4PBYCQSGQMAK4qWo Bm/pCRMAAwAdiawIsuqouTRVKdSSV3lO+D3+xOJhGpYb4yd2KQ7FfMYDgxXLQJBNvQePQAbGHgsAAwdPIMaGkT 0mBwMd7lcx3xOUiqVcusGFz3d3XDDc/QPRcM8UBucthbO/vbam mqgyd/WVv9i1mUzdPc/113T2LghxTNCkhGSrJiM635GSEaFJJN Kkgzr8owcSAgeUQ2nNz0GKlBHqZzNmzdfcMEFc+bMUYzkjwGwJmuqpGqSosIJXymZZLlElI1TCZ6VZRGtM4f0q6lK bgDmFeDscH3S0HlTY/fFDT0XNfZc1NhzUVP3RY09FzX2zmzqm7 lzcPZB5ydxsFMF3S6qct/g0n2uhftd8/e55u1zPbPP+Wz74DPtg8+0D87bM/DUlsO31+ydWbN3ZnXbzOo9Myt2XlSx8yL7jpnl2y8u2zZzXctF61pmrt08 09Z4qa3xyg175qZANwA8fjLwCTEmYpAex8C2tn0xhmbYKMPE4n EmzsXiXCxtFJ1g4lwM7nqlQy80lmaR4TQu7R1dnpFQPnQ5Hu4d ozODyvEDsIm0x4Ii/36n/r/LeozuX1fC42GhdMGyW9C6udOZmf rDD43iY+lslnF+qGJkCnOszfcDlsGyMD94Rlai4sXI6H5FURqr5fNYsjiWIfExiC xLacvtMZhA5xyKG/TAkijJwhgwWMoG1+wmHvUPtXW7GGtDURW0j5GC1mSmEdcIJHCtIxz8G5RgStYyYMkc OHotKfjWuygvfKeu42n9/xUOnzX40SqBDQCcZXFgxcCY1je3xT Iyp8cny46jhGlNMlLMwno2AYlq4hDrfbPMWeh4LUpZDWpg4LTN iD6OB5IkOZ3O3t5elo1pQIjzlKQktWwwq62tNQ21gQ7AAJKAKA r9/f3d3d3RqNVhP0ADQGMYpru7OxwO51FpsiwzNDQIlbT69leS rIgWDIxZQet9wGiEore7lL7CpDAAFkXB7/fDkiM3MDAwMjKSSC TGTmsAAFVV/H4/TdOjRZS5VIikXYLMWgEwAAAuOk/bfptWAsON nWmPxwN36qZpOkvla+JeYA23ufpbbhhGCeK5WDUi/NtpFvVoABgAeBxXxNA6Btfb20sQ hHpMq4IVRQkGg3hSoWBQ/6+qqNgyZtwPp1zgPFR1ZbmU4qQUt3Vz07XXXDV9+vTp50+fPn36JZdcvGr5VymekXhG5GMSzyCRUzExRQryyGFHzZb9BYTQo IGwZrXhk9nxPH/XXXfNmDGjtbVVD8s2fgYK0BRNVVRNUlRRUWV ZETg+RsfCdCwcZcJ8Mi7KgqTIog7A8A9RNgAjv6gBwhuravz+1obemU19Fzb1zYDX5oEL09J/eWP3dfu8L8pgvwQO7nMvru+8pf77WRsPX1DfecHG7y+s77xow6ELNhy66LuOC749cMG3+y9cv/+Cqr0XVLddWLXnwsrdF1TsnGHfOaN8+wVl2y4sbb2gpGVG0eYLbJsuLmq4sctr00AAgIy5+wl0lITcizzRGLVz34G9hzpjDA33iI5z0TgXjccZ6GfjNH54Egw 3hMDAzu6BjiP98H+8kqMTm0TJ4T8eTsZfPz70xc1NcQ8Gxqo5cJTC419qDjTHkU1Ps 1weMDA/xW5ztYK58i1bLU/KYypYdvqKqVry1I9sqqh82eEAY77 FX8xuShiUHlLre2lkhyuYKXJ2duYCmDIyPsouWNa4P5OLoStaY rBi8b0oU1UdJdBc2txulB9prsQta8NUAxaeoypJXuAcY2BWkSR JEkVBgPQrpfkKXdE/aVO/RbtkIx4z5mVVWjU7ppr9rnpsMx06A AuiKGD/qtUcmZorJ+2BOhMdgAVJFiRJlzGsDVayFu5a18lozZf1is696ZlpSbe+1nsOskQVskU0BYp65WQMnnWYEdDOQPlxRVGMmx5heRk2QDJ3vL G4MUYz1GquWzVH3Y6esqKYMe9HpgRWMvAjGcz75WwQSneq0U/b Un4g+lVUWMXpriToS3Nl1eKkolEBOBtacuSoYLNBkhUAy7KkyJKqyJq myrLkcrl6erpZNgaAFONCMS6ogASfiuEMnAOAUaAGgBYMBo8cO eJwDCi5V66OjPi6u7uTST4PANN0xO12qWktt2zkXlyrn/3XWMH +dOScAdHt5CG8JZO8w+E4grnu7m7c7/P5RNG83jKnU1UlGAyEw2HVmsc0AFRVS1IxZzgy wKcoACRL7NE0uB90ehIQWiMriswwMZ/PNzDQPzg4GAoGk0k+C0ezNNI5p05yPxqjftgCpA0wrLdF+kin9EKDLIvuo3CpVMrj8RzJdoha4a3L5TrmVcHRaLSvrw+l7BwaisczK4FVawZWoIF0dUWZxDNykhWTTOfBvbf87oZzzz33v PPOPe/cc88799xXX1wQ9HvkJCun4ulrKi4korIUlRUioXZ8t/v pb3c/GUq0aIAAIN8G15q+EVd5efm555774IMPiqIIAMgGYBkAGaiKpsqqIsqKIKuyJKcSSS YSC1G0PxILMVwkKSRSYlKSJEkSRDEly6KiyJqmWAGwrIFEQtu/ pff+xr5LmgcubHZMh7J56L+aB6c3D05vdsxo7p/ZfOQWd2ytAg7zoHnXwIv1ndfXHb544+H/qj88fUPnzzZ0Tt/QOX3DoenfdZz/7YHz1x+YXr3/Jp9M6r3nl/VPr1qz/kVu6aX7/h52fbppduml2ydvnbL9D Vbzl/V+IvqbXM4sFcDMVQPJ0RjZIyhYgyFPDGGoujwpu27ehwDDBth43Q agLko9LNxGpesEAjAXDTORfscQ7v2HxZE0TQwPWb5AV2e9I+2SKMmopiejrFCFBPXjQmAj8MdAwD/K4qBclFy5yKbropVtB+qGEcV+V9UIfkzNXiyW+3fagjwb/7843WqqXIQhZqfoluo7BJ0OlIy0xB6TOxqyiDzACde w60lDOPFyAo3+fGpEEMc5IEAjH3FUTGnoWAYA8tQCYzEHIKHi/C/pqLIZp1w/iI Zvjqj7zXq7iRU5xiNCGMQFE3EWweGW9WYgVjSXQWtn5QzLkvPj CZQctR2BoHwxLM9hjjW5TlWyYVkWZ0B/S5wzsemCSx7zv8uh8g n76ZuacXvGD7Bmn6VjGLcMgVzw6nwJ6Z3GQGlk42+ljq3sXGLat6xK32LOBitNM5ogHWRJcnjdnd3H4kxNABSMhULUa 6UHOFFgoh4ZCW9RRNFUU1NTeaBeFNTUyRCQb8gCL29vV1dXaFQ yDx0hyLLUl9fr9M5pOXdmYkgwl6vR68TBWmAddv1LJrFLdhhT5 Zzom9GG6woMtA0WZYcDkdXV9eRI13d3Ue6MIdYqKura2BggOOM O/Fgn2bwpJWWPp/PyjRXA0BOCnQ40h+ieqOsTwMp3LwTjwk/SJHlZJKnadrn8w0MDAwODvpHRrh4XFUUI /dmmyiPNreSH27NK4Tz9FhNy14brJtwSyYGlrHJkaNzmqZRFAX 72BEr19XV1dvbS5Ik6p9H5ZLJpNPpRB2gp7s7GAhIoqiDLhTFI EQosHHDeoln0nybZD3OgccfeWjaOecgufOO2w/t36uKvCLEVSm uipwsxoGaAiCpAffOvpfXtdz43Z4no8pmDUQyxxHlrqNYLHbzz TdPmzZNn4HC0DcNwLKmStAKGgIwl2RoJkxG/CQdoBkykYwLQhq ABSEpSYKsCBqQdS00PiOjAiCrwHXQ90pjz6+aHRdtHvpZy2BaWl0/3+r82Vbnz1oGp2/qu6K155EYqFFAXxzs3tY7b0PntRuPXFR35Lz6 rvPqDp9Xd/i8uu9/9t2hn33X8fPajp9X7z+vev951ft/vn7fz6raz6tsO69i98/sO86z7zivdNvPSrb+rHjLebZNFxRtuqZz+K8aCKJSWQNwjKGCYX/dlm17DnTEGIqNR9PC0ukrLlkhMZaNMSy 95+Ch+i071xQXl5auw2XdupKSkrVI4C0KXLeuxOA3xMeSKsGueCCSdVa eTBw8fXRNZ7eueF1pMbxCKS1dW1pWUlq6trR0bTqkrKS0rKSsr KQUkzJdSnNImZXA9DMZwVzWpQuJSovKDIuKAsvKSktL18ErlLK yUnOg4ZH+Iv56pk5wPwoxV13203WGTHPljkfDymN4PasYeFUYKsTwCBXGXA A8I0O+5lLl6lR4w+GP9BTWlpWVwCv+gWOR/JHx9kp3m3Vpf2npWv3pWssOVlZWUlZ+FCXJX0jDVxuusAlgZOTBau8HKIOhD1vWlblUR5t+eXmZwYPdlpWUlCxf/jUUW9GqTN8ox3pU6bqy0nXlugeXcnspil leXgazQFfcY/AbSpX9bklZ+ToopWUlMAu7vRSGlNtLYYjBYytatXzF198s/2r58q+LimxlZaV2e5ndnk7Tbi+120vt9jK8AOXlZTAERsZDSstKiktstjUrbUXLVxd9jcS2ZjkMs a3JklVFX69e8/XqNV/b1nxdVLyiaM3KNWtXr11XVFq2tqyspKy 8pKy8pLxsXbk9Xapye6ndXlquS/rr7CWlZWtLy9aWlK4pLrEVF a8qKl5hW7McZlpUvKK4ZHVpWXG5vbSsrHTt2uKVK1egtlu+/Jts/zcrVizXAzO3K1YsX7Fi+Zo1RahybLbVy5d/s3Ll8tLSElPllOtSVl5eZrOtttlWr11bXFq 6DlYU3lFLSoqLimwrV65cvnz5ypXL16wpMjS33Z6VYLa/LNtji GMIT4dkp2xsU9yD/Pq13CSGMpTZ7WWlpSWrV69csWLF8uXLYb3 ZbKv1flVeUWE39yW7vcw+BldeXm4ZXlFRga4oBN1W5HB2e4XdXmnOZF1p8ZriVUXFK9asXW krXmErXmFbs7wIXYtX2Naugl3UXlEGM4HpVVTYUc1Af0WFvbS0 ZOXKFbALwVaGv7Ls+FnNV1Fh10PQd5fZ7WXr1pWsWrVyxYrlK1cuX7lyefGaovKy0sp Ke1VlRXVVZXVVZXW1hazXr+uzQ6qrK6sq7VWV9uqqyqrKiqrKisoKe2WlPeuqS5Xdbi8rLS1d u7a4qKjIZrOtLrKtKipavXbN6pJiG5Tbf3/LxNMnvPTiCxWVq8 uq/z7vxZufeO43a6pfW/jWdfc8fv5rb/5pfe2K2lp7U1MTjrUI MEKhUGNjQ21tTW1tzezZsydMmHDWWZMLCz+DIZhUQ3l76ZsTJkx48s9zamqra2qra2ura2qqoT8dUlNdW1P92 KOP3HrL72rWV1dXV1ZX2+32kpLS1WtLVq4tXVW8bmVxyco1xcvXlKwoKl5ZvHbl2hKb3V5a WWmvqLDbK8pKSouKilfqTb+yqHjlmuKVsGMUFa9cU7y8uGTl2pLVZWXF1dWVjzw8+9JL/v55+d/8snHn3322UcffbhgwQs333zzeeedN2HChAkTJkycOHHixIkT JkyYNm3a+++/X2t05s+srKmtrK2trq2t+Wfh5/fd+6d77723oKCgpKREf8FeU7vitXfvfmT+eQ/PP+vJhZesLF1cU7u2trYGT7e6umrFiuUF7y2d/dB9V175i/+++MLLL7/0oYce+OCDZSUla2Et1a6vrq2prqmprllfVYM8uqyvrqxZX1VdXVldXQG vVdV2KNXVFVVVlZWVmWtVVaXebSrgtaLCDsORVFZWVFXbKyvL0 7fVldXVVdXVFSj99dXV66urUe6l64qL19jWFK1eU7S6uNiWlrW 20tLidNPX1tSYK9QiLOvpZ599du211+KtAxsIXqG78cYbv/766zzpoJYz+MvKymbPnj1p0iSU1KWX/vfSt9+0l5VU2kuq7Osqy0qq7Ouq7aWV5WlP/Yb1I8MOKclISUZKxaRUT E6xLE0sXbLonKlTzpoy5ayzzjprypQLL5hRvHqFJHCazAM1BTQ JkqoGPO3OF0taZ63d+quWw/Ml0K2BODz4J/8kQXl5+ZQpU6677jqKoozqXyADTQKapCqiooqKIkmKkEgxkViQpANExE/ SwRhLpVK8JIhQAyxJSVkRVE3S0vYI5pXAQV9yVXPPbZuHLtni/ OlW50+3On/a6jq31TWt1f3TVvdPW13ntjgvbOq+ap/7eREcUoCTARtbe5+qP/zr+iMz6o6cV991Tn3XOXWHp23onPZtxzm1ndNqDk1bf/Cn1Qemrd8 /rXrftKr2aZVt51Tunlaxa1rZjmnrtk0raZ22puWnq5svqNp5b 0I9pIEErJkTojEqh5BkJNSyu33zzrZgOAQBOM5FMzCcQ4Lh0JZ d7dva90WiJMPSBsmdHRWN0qMK3Kr6BxGajowlx1zCsHQ+TfjRiHkZtqXACjSHZ6UGrdBx/9gEmqzHYjQUuCv40cpR5ZirDF COuQw/SElQYXKVwcLyP0fj5lobf1TCceyxdS28c+olge7YC2P5veafg7Xo6yNQUsdbjONr4kz16g2av2CwDmk6MjLi c7udXq/b7/fFYhkbmZyCEuGiXCKGP8K32T9agUVK+6GRDhdls7Pm4gyn557gGS4Rg1dYjGDI5x12uj2DHu8QSYY5jk0 k4scjDEuT1EiI8ATCboP4w0MBwomLISRIeAJhd5gaDlM+IjJC0YFINEjTYTpKRGNkLB6JxSNRlkJCx0KRaJCiAyTtD1PDId ILryHKHaLcQcITIr0UHYhzkQQfi3NRmqZ8vmGPx+V2O6F4PC4khltvtvN4XIHACBunE4k4x7EURQwPe4aHPSQZNlcC z3MwGk1TPp+XpinYRuaYsO9FIqTf7/N4XD6flyTD8TgDU0CpHa1YvnWcLWtIL ZlMWOaVSMQpivD5vF6vG4rP56MoCkU7ztyTyQQmY3eZ+KlUKplM8taOi8UjYcoXIr0Zodwhyg17F0UHoiwV56IwQZ7n82Q Zj8cJghjOOI/PN8yyLCrP2FuTpiN+v8/rdXs8rhHfMEWGExwrpHgxyYtiShRToijIUkqWUoosKLKgKq KlwKcwpiylJDEpiYIopkSRF1KckOKFFC+kuFQynkomoF8UEqKQhJLkuThL05EwSYSIsJ8mA9FIiKbD7xcsP XPSpJUrvhT4aFJ093jWLf3Hb1dV/TkkVP9lxdULCqa98fGsvb3 LNRBBR3Fa6dZUANRAYOTyyy+dNGnSAw88IMuixYgcyACoixa9PnnKpIMd+/TRvwgFAElTRThqB5q0bFnB/PnPwA9XFVFIxZl4mI766KiPooc j9AhJ+0jaR0R8RMRH0QE2TqcELpXiUwLHJaIROhCmhqGESC9BDYdJLxn xkhEvRfsi9AgdC3AJmolRlRVlDEtrwDDuV53OwY8/njmzJmTJk 2aMmXKlClTJk2adPnllzscDisYQR+bImLdCdWtAR6t5zxw4MCyZcvmPfvM0nffKS8vP3Rke5+35m+22/+yfGbBip/+ZdWF1VufpRJHAmFfd3dXU1PT559/vnDhwgceeODGG3/7u9/d9O LC54ttK/a374xGQqlkPLs+05wDq05TRU2FHUZSZFFWBFkRJDklySlRSopSUjeKgR0vJQjJXJ JK8akUbwhEL6Kui9bg6Nb1oiKLqiJqqihLqViUIsJ+kghQZJAkAhQZiFBBigzEWVrVRJDRNFrhVl4VLs/zhYWF06dPnz Rp0uTJk6dMmXLmmWdOnjwZXidPnjxp0qTLLrusurpaX65s4fJk 0djYeNVVV03S3TnnTH35pYWDjj6BZ8REVExERT4mJqJSKiqlor IQk4WYnGLlFKuIDBRV5FSRW1e8+oIZPz9z0qTJkyedOWnSmZMmPTf/Gd+wC2ios8kqcLYceXzdjhmlO84va72my/e5AlwaGH1PL57n77zzz kmTJn3wwQfZnVD/3WkS0ERVE1VVlhUhkWLoGEHRIYoOUXQgEg3 zPJdelCFBYy4JaxdTdQFaBHt3OuY3O2Y1u8/e7Dp7s+vsLe6pupy1xT21xf3TzUPTm3v/p5/6uwI6NeBgtG3b+5/a0HXVxu7/2tg7tb5nal331O+6zvru8NQN35/9XedZ33ac/W3H1NqDU9cfmFq9/+yqvWdXtk+taDu7fNdZ5Tunlm4/u2Tb2UVbpxY3X3nY+40CRjTAAwBOgGOLaIxEHnQL5cDhw+sbN+852EFQIWgRzbARXFBImAzt3t+xvnFzx+EuqEY2xGTYCEw5QqcTR/nSUYKmqWg0Eo1GaJpCfnQLQxAAI0DC mRZHFHSLe/A4eProiueOh6DImdsYGWMoNk7jynOMadPfjgJRXV kBcFoDjyvhod+gn8cbCAWiZBk2vZs3BB64ftuA/WkVPZN5il/RN+L1g0LMVWd4iidryAsPMeSLPPE4g0JgLigvdIuXwXDFy2YoiWXB LG/xK/QYWj9XPcQYKs5FUZfIdAMmagY2nLJQCKoESwCDrRyNkX i3wfsPemo5EYPW8LMsCwEYRz5zkcxlME4KZGeKPhz/ISAP+rHgkwtmoMVrw5w7XgCIDblmOtAkBbzCVjPEge2Cf7i5gWCL4Hg MUxsZGXa5hpzOQZ/PG4mQLBuLc1H4A4cedJvlh/1QD0QxcZRFQ JtFtpgfzaeYI+MAjJeEZaIs6oT6ehYUwTfidrocLveg2zNIkgTiNJgmzmm4oBCD J5GIJ3iGYSmS8gcJrz/k9IecgbALij88GCCGcIEh/vCgwRMk3E HCGyI8QcIdJobDxHCY9IVJX4gYJqiREDGsiydIuOE1SLiDhDNE ukKkK0g4g4QzTHpJOsBwES4RjXPRSIQcHva4XEMu1xCkX6dzEF 6dzsGhoUEU7nY7Xa4hl8vldrs9Ho8745x0lIBfGo1Ghoc9Ho/L 7/fBDmlG3FiMDgb9oVDA2FJxBvareJxB1RuPMwQRHh72+HxekiTwRse50UCzluGW8VGIoaioVOjWEAc9ykXUZqZlmGggMIL mFNxu98jISDQa4Tg2mUwY+pL59VydzVzDPM8nEglIs5A5IcWa/WZgNoBvIpGAAEwzRJj0hQg PkiDhDpPeEDEciYVicSqRhGVO0y/OwDyfQpnyPE9R1PDwsEd3P p+XIMJ6hAwAoyZGzWeo7Wg0Egz6Yf/0et0USXBxBgKqmORFISWJA gRgyLeKLGiqqCqCqgiIZ5CoSjqOJCYlMSlLgiikRIEXhISOKAk hxaU9UFK8ICRFISUISYjNfIKJszQTIaI0YVu9fOLpEz78S0GSi woJShAGm9vefu2jS9fWzvXQxUv+euGz70yY/86U97+4ieI6AEgAIGlarvNm1OXLv4Yas1WrVplXJGpAAkBOJhPXX3/dL 6+8nEvE0uSmA7AGRATAmiouW1Ywb95cWGZZSkkin+DpSNRP0z6KHiYjPoIahlgbJr0hwkNFAgk+lkzFUyk+mYqz8QhBjYQID4xAkN4w4SEoT5hwEdQwGfFFov44R0kiL0spRR X0cb+MPgcyQF9f30MPPQS/6/TTT58wYcKf/xnWZbNn6+fXpMYodtqmz+lU30aYADI7CNN03RLS8tnn3320mtznn71iiV/v/S1v0555+uzClacU/DVZY89N+uWu3916+03PvLII6+88kphYWFDQ4Pb7ZZlEWhSkovG6TBDE/EYqchCFv0CGe8qsPPgA CxKSUHkBZEXpQzc4ogLPalUum9DD7wKQhJeUUx0hR5RFAQhKYq CJAmiKCiyqMgi6syxKEmE/eHQCEEECCJAhEcIwk8QfiZGKqqQH 4DH4vbu3XvjjTfCpoF64NNPPx35J0yYcMYZZ7z66quRSOQYEvd 6vU899dSE0ydMOD2tCp51+aUla4v4OC0kWZGPCYmowEfEJA0BWEoyihCHflVkFYFRRVYW4m1 7dvzmN9eku9CECadPmPCrX/1y48Y6AAAAMgB8XNlX23ZL6Z5zS ndPKd91QfWuO8JCjQaCuVaG466lpWXKlCnTpk3bv38/AMD8u1M 1UVEFCMB8konEQiRSGfHNAAAgAElEQVQdIukAlBhDCUIKNqIgp CRJUFQhexkw7ngNeAYj3zT1/rrZNXWzc8pm1+Rm9+Rm9+Qt7jM3uyZtdk3e7Jq8xT2l2XHBlr67AkKRBpwa8LCgYdfgvPqu q+q7z9/Ye0597+S6ninfHTlzw+FJGw6f+W3nmbWHJtUePLPm4KSag5Or90+q2ndmZfuZFW2TyndPKt05qXTH5DXbzijaPKN6x0MJ0KaBKADqK AAM/WEysHPfgeqG5sbWnQcOdzm97hARjDJUlKHCZNA17N7/eGG rTuqNm7auW9/iAwi9jMDcIyhEFobARgrSXrKn6EyKK5zyFgAGI 5c8wMw4j0cd2MxeowATNOUWUuZC8XRwNdSezZGADaIGbzxKQl4 ax58QwjJBcAG4BwV/PD4lgBsid84+hq4F/egZEcFYHPZUB/Ac4cZ5SpGLgAe+0SAoVQME6XpnACcx2OtgeSisE0NAAwnlQzgjUmEjadfscwCB7x c6HsMAAzLaUb0dLfEskBEZ4ni+Ql5NABmY7GMNYE5jiE7Q580Nw2MEwiMQIjyet2RCGmYsmEYfRJ E/0WgXpfVFSGF6n3DzLrHAsDwK+K0NQDjOeqPYgw1POwZHBxwugY83qFIhDQkfiwAnIhziRjDUiQd DBLDgZArEBryh1z+kGsk6PSHh/xhCLpD/vCQL+jwh4dGQoMjocFAaMgfHBwJDfqCjmDYHYRK45ALSkC/NQQivz/k SmuSw+5A2B0kPDQTinM01HXTUWJ42AunLWDzIRKGAOx0Dbg9g3gg9BgA 2O/3oQmCYNAPNXJIwWvAM5IM+/0+/Cne4c1NGY8zJBkeHvYOD3twpbGlXjcvACeOCoDNJT9OAE4k4p EICdW/SKMeDPpZNoZ045b55srd3P0MymET9ptdAhOrxzoAR2Lh EDkcJDxBwhMk0p4QOUxFQ/FEDAdvnudgalb65ATDMCMjI4h+3W53MBhkWTZ31hk/HsJxnN/vh7MJLtdQKBRIcCzPcyk+KaT4VJIXBV4SeVlKKnJKVQSgiJB7m5sb/va3Txk2YoBDhDeylJ SlpCTyUESBFwVeSCUEkU+mOCGVgCIKfCrJC6lMRpoqKnJKlpKpJLdje8vkyROff+4ZjqF4hhT4SEoYKK17amHB9KL1c4aIVa9+NP3pt8Y/dYpC5aeX9+6TAPDGuAAkIF5fKyBJM/fcMMN48ePP+ecswcHB8ynJcHhuMPRf+aZZzz77FwNSABIQBM1IKqaAICsqaKmCkATVUXQVPGjj/7yxBOP K7IoiSlFTkkiL0p8jAnTMT9FD5MRL0F5EACHSW+Y8jFchOfZZBL2GY6OpvuDn/RAWwCC8oRJN0F5oB4YArAii4qc0 lRRZ2CAgQQAAAiC8NZbb52iuzPOOGP37t1ZX5+lSIwnwKEvSv5c8t0rSXAE6fGwOKoGCHvz8+99c/E/yi5/+4vJ73515tufT3u78MruYTsv+hXFbICqalKKj9PxWJiNhvhEDAApC4CBrGoiXKEKe4gipxQ5BTH YoNdNJvlkEuIuz/McvDVPLcFbaHORSrvMi9CTSvFQjSyKKUlOS nJSEnmYNRSWiYSCvlDQRxKBcGgECkn4o3QY6vwN1gHHAMORSOS 1116bOHHi+PHjTz311FNOOeXUU0897bTTTjvtNHg7fvz4m2+++cCBA2NPEzWWoig2m+38888fP348TOrU8ac89OD9Bw+0SylO4GMCTws8LSYZKcVKKVYW4orIygKjiKwicqqU0FRBA1IgM PL000+PHz8epTNx4sRXX301FB7WAOWJVtp3/qqs7cyK9ollbVPK9lzY/ P3DAugwTKDkKuq8efPGjx9/2223YWvUMz86DUi6BjgV5yg65qc ifor2EZFhIjJCRYLJFJduRCEpiSlVkTRV3wrLaIEtA5Dgwd6tA 39sGJy+yTW52TVxk3viJvfEZtfEZvcZzZ4z0v6hsxr7/2tL/50x0KgBtw aGebCv3f1i3fe/buj9WX3f6Q29Z2zsmVjXM/G7IxNrD0+o+X5CTefE6o4J6w+evv7g6dUHJlbtP71i7+n2ttPL90wo23162a6Jxa1T12yedSTwsQb8AMgnmMnKUhg2EomS 3f3929r21W/Ztr5hc2X9psr6TesbNtdt2dbatrdnoD8SJczEa6 kENlAc4l781gh+OmaYR5NmQaNVczh+a6nJzHNrkLGUJIPEcDoAg2GGjaC10/jq62OQ9ErsfMuz4Qge91 tLZhw/Bktjc7T8iecgTwtzVvMkwlEVxgw82RkdhQGteUYjl1jS eI6SoGIw+IHb2K3x6Whr760W57M0y0bYTDdLZ5qdkfF2bBLDe28uycTRy6a HWOZu+uTRS5i/7aDL0+LG1PCMrDKNURSBNIckGc5Rkjy/Mv0z07/WTF5HJbleyaSMSZxl 4oYc9UcxhvJ63UNDjiFnv3fYGYvRY8nRQCMcZwpMMHEuxnI0zR AE5Q0Rbn/IORIcGgmmdbz+sEP3ZCQQGgyE0v5g2BUMu6ACOUi4kQ45o0wOOdM6ZEzDHCCGAm FXkHCHKR/NhFiOhgf4MWzEHzDSL/LjAIx0wjDc7XZmK4GdXq8b GopDJbDX63a7nYHAiCWzBYP+cDhoWZ8cZ13DLBsjiJDX6w4ERmCHxOvW0jDYTI+WRGpJkrkCc4llmrkkFAogjXpadUkRR5VjIhG37G95MtXF7HCGz 4zUzdFohgiRw0HCHSI9QcIbJLxhykczBMvFOD4rZV2Fa3TJZCK RiBMEgdAXeqLRKE62ZuiFjuM4dMtxHEVRHo8H1uHwsIdlY0meS /JcWgMsJCHHQvpFys9/fvGPCRNOHTdu3L79ewCQ0rbBQARAbm/ b+eaS1yNUSNcGpyDNSiIvCgkhxYkSL0q8zsYJGC4KySzM1iSgiSM +9yX/feEf77mTZWmBZ5McneSohNC3qvLB596d+lnRHQOhrxf9dcZTS0565s3xT79x5l+++H00tVfRCE1LAtx4Vd96ace27aeddtq4cePuvPMPopjKBcC1tev HjRtnK1oBgAw0EQIwpvsVgZZG/W+++eq+++6VxJQsCelvlHg+ycbYYCQ6TNFeivaSkWGCSl/DlJeKBth4FNq38zyX4Fk6Gg5Tvg DlCZGecMQdJl0E5YZC0T4uQUsiL0sCrH8tzWNZGAZZSFXV119/ fdy4cSeddNK4ceMWLFgA9B2WjUACGDK1ddmXNy366xVb9r+vAT8AyTRXa5BMZBkML6++/59VV39T+6sln5+x9J8T3v7npHe+nF7e/JQIBjTAGlR/mqYAIItJlmNJNhZm2Ygs8UZDaCADTdFUGe 8biizKkoBbOyOtL/wJjGVJgk6/KagWNlhES5Igy6IkCbKSkpUU zBpeNVVkWTocGiHCflxIwh+LEqomwF6NRMscQot/+5isl2tqai666CLYOieddNLJJ5988sknjx8/uSTT4aBZ5111jff fKMYT80dkzty5Mjdd989bty4ceNOHjdu3Enjxp191pR333mTJP yaltS0JFAFTRXSVy2lqjzQcLxXNaDKsrx8+fKpU6eiXjRu3LgrrrxoQ/Pn248sLd91ccX+06v2n1a1/SK/ZMq9ly23/mODHo1EM1lkIzc0NDQjBkzxo0bt3T pUiw4XZOaPlGiKgLLklEmEImORKIjJO0jIsMROhDnoqLEi2IK/ tYUWVQVCVgDMNA0RQPeAeYvG3t/1TQ4rcl1WoPrtAbXaU2YNLs mbBo6vck5saHvop2OZxJguwZCGggJYHdn4M2Grms39py/sW9Kf d/pdX2nbug9ZUPPad91n/rtkdNqDp/y7fenru84eX3HKdUHTq0 +MKFy36n29lPL95xatvu0dTsmFm8757u9d6VApwaYEyJ0GKpYkc dSjg3MoMrXIHlyMQhuiY0HHmPWJmJBxtW41tcskQhpeWsGnmMW QxmgibWl5NIGj2XqwWCybnmbNd2QPfWQR2LZtsc/iIwl32Oenr CcH7Geucg7CTKWmjmqrHElpMGPypPLvMKqTSmGpbKsD0xiNgAe 06SAVecZVdLK4aPMLleZ8QKk9eH4BFOuSsaeHlWmcGWj0zkI1V lMtinB8Qj6KIMgJaFZE24hOfYgiLN03GqFNsNGInTY5XY4XQNO 14BvxM0wUeuUxyDZABxj45E4F2XjkWiMICl/iPAEQy5/aNAfGg wEB/1BB/QbZCTo8IegDAbCQ4GQKyPhoUB4KBh2B0Iuf9CJQvA4 wbA7SHhIys+wVHqtdZxh2VgwNOL2DA65Bpxuh8sk8POdrgGX25FGX90PdW5ut 9Plcnk8afPpQGCEYdIr6oPBgNfrHh72RCKkaVKA8ft94XAQ3Y5 RWDYWDPqHhz0UReDVmwtfj0rGwp95IhxVXrAGMAZ2+3w+honi6Rt7zjFxeP6PzR9B/14uDck8QzNEkBiGNgjBsDtIDNPRcI JnzFydxtcknzApgGOxmM/nQ+jr8Xj8fj8kW0tnReyJRCIRiURGRkbg7IvX6yUIgud5SL9p1ZmQ lMQUzqWaKjY01o0ff9KJJ5549tlTnM5BAGQANaVAat+766yzJp988rghZ78GJA2I0LgRx2CzIF0x1AdCzEvwzB/+8PsrrpgVCgXRQkFJivPyoO3bx59++8xFn1zW5f/0gxW/fHLRuLmLT/rz66e8+sHlDn8Vn/ImOVLgaIGPqhKnqQLQ0kP8BS88d+KJJ/7kJz/55OMPreg3DcBLliwaN+4/2vfu0kAad3HzXWwVq7B+fdWNN/42zsZkSZAlQRJTkpg2hKZjAYoeJigP1OjC9d5wrS8dDS Z4Rp/d4OJclIoGwxSyC/CESC9UAkciIxxHwWkCSGvp5cdGBk6z B8dx1157LfzGWbNmRaPRbAyBsAE0EDnsWf3qxzNeeH/yW/+4rNO5VgMBAJI6sMkAJGn++49W37S2+ZZ/Vl2+5PPTl/zjpLcKx79ZOOGdL2Zs3L1YBoMa4IBxAyQVaBIfpzmGgE rgbFzPWgyMmUCnJDmJ02/2OnwcfQVsxYEZgHnDkmAI1fC0PEWS FVlUVEFRofW1gBo0ztJEOBAO+eFVVwL7Y9GMCbSqyvE4Ew4HHY7+vXvbNm1qrK1dv27dOpvNtmbNmtLS0vXr1zc1Ne3Zs6e3tzcYDM VirCRZcKzL5br33ntPPPHEE0888T/+4z/+8z/8z8wB8OfeOIJtJEbQmhLxjYEJpPJzz/fOrUqbADwNQuueTi kpLiVIrP0eEttNkHDx684YYbUCFP/M8TT5p04rKvZlW3zajaf1 L1gZOr9p+0/uD46oNnV7X/sodcpoAhDU2gWJQy3UVWr179k5/85JRTTvn22 5rsGJkV+LLEM/EQHRuhY4FI1E/RI2TEB/nihIvSYIkiDoAC5oqW5YfaACA SBLs3DrwxMaB/2pwn7rRM77BnZFG9/gm1/hG58mNrlMbBqds7J nZPvxUCuzTQFAFQQ30OqNfNR2+c2P3+Q0DEzcOnFLff1Jd38nf9YyDUts1rubwSdWd46o7x1UeHFdx4KS q/eMr951sbz/5/2Pv7mPkOA87zzforC177c3t4TYXIJcscjjc3 uYugHKKHWxf9o+9vU009uVwWNAIAd/JyDqou9Cx73Yl2ScplldwnBMlJVsOIMSWT lS0DmzIdpyNGFXEACt67XgZ02OTkkWJZM3wZYacIYeiKL6MRIl D9v1R3VVPVT1v9dJdTz39/WBATNdUPfU8T1U3n18/Vd1/8p33P vXtH3/q3/cy+t/tDU6OrDPog1nKcWLe+0zcItpXDplJ0289j+qqb+qP5KalPpf81MpABsjijIAW4Thct6r/dMwebZVh2lHccuAJIlwV j9ZAK6a92wCcL2fhtE3S+zl+F0lANtfsJA0OUm/cXw0+eCrYofYHT7pypdKV+MX2mv1M/mmOssAfOnyhbPnTi8tHzkWv7y0fOTM2qlqu9Mk80k1 JlV69bWL6+fOn1w7d/z0+tKZ9aXTa0dX17Of02ePCQ+PrK4fGU8Lry8lU8crZ44lq52ZTAufXl8S11k7d/zM2RNnz6+cf+3MpcuvXrl6Mc1XZ8+uHT9xbGn5yLGlV44tvZLGXfEnXnolXnplaflIHB9dXo6T348dO 5JMDi8vx0tLS8vLy8nD48eXzp1bT5Lba6+9euLE8vJyvLZ2upDlLl68cObMarpmpT587bVXT506cfr0yiXhT oFWUmKNcuoF4GQWOrkQejLrvry8vJxcQz69alRN6ZMyE5euXL1 44fVza+dOJtcUjK98vvJactNvOiub/isNwFevXl1fXxcvnj9x4sTGxoYq /aoCcHLx8/Hjx+M4Xl5ePnPmzOuvv3716tVxAL525dpbV5NEl07/Jrn0l395uG3b tm3btn3oQwtvv53d6rn5xqV/+k/ybZt2/7xP/4fNjev3JzMCd+4+ZZ4yWsSp9Pf04dpLBndfPvm6O177r37J3/yJ1588VA+nb59c3Rmz7f/n+B3fiq49yf/8sD/+dif3f4bn37vb9z9ro/+q/f89mf/wYvHn7p27fi1q+evXT3/5pWNzcvn3rx6/q03Lt14e/PCqxv/4L/+r7Zt2/ae97znP3xr3+jmVn42Lwtpv/qr/+wnf/Inzm2cSQNw4T7n9DLv/gf/rnfu6/OXd2LQnAkwy8ee2tK5 cub7z62urGqyeSudz1jRPrGyfWNpbWzh0/u3EieddjfMnAG5de v/Lq+dfOpJcGrG+cOLuxfHZj+fz5U5cvbyQB+Prbb2ST8OrLcb/61a++4x3v2LZt2/ve976XXnqplDRu3BzduDnaeObbd+984Cf+j/vf81uf/buf/cIvv3DiyzdHa5NPr71+c3Rlaf3f/84Xfunr3/lfHvmTf/gvH3r3p3/lrsf/lt3/477/6D /+Qzf/hz337xwZuj1ZujN26OrucC8Oj69bc3r17auPL6uSuvn3v7 ratiAB7n4ewdhLdvbL0tBuD09t3aAbgw8Zv8XB/f9PvW9a03kw Ccvpcxuvn2G5uXxvcAT/5Nfjl1cun73/eH/x7k9/+u5/s/11/6pff/b/03/n77z3x35sWyrpavHhe9/73p/6qZ++9db/kMf+rXf+q2Pf+ELX/irv/qrlZWV9Jbsra2t3/3d3/3xH/xbdu2/ZjgHe94R/Lvt m3bfuEXfqFwBbu9H/7wh7fffntSnx+b1PVXfuVXnn/+eftCXnvttXvuued973vftm3b/ta7t/29/3LbQ0/+w29872e+vnjLN37w7m/84N1fX3zn13/43q8e+M+e/t4Hjl149Obo2M3RRfk88CQAX7t2bfv27du2bfvpn/7pH/3oR /mVxs/ua9def/3y+muvr772+pkLF0+/+trq+Qsrr14489rF9WtvXc3PAF8bXZ9MAk92On5H4MbN0ejqzdGpk1d 3/mLv/TM0t/786W/efLtzyzdMszS7fsWX73nuV3P7v87uj4e/5 i6Za/iP/2nqX/9JkX/9vvnbz72uh7N0cbN0ev3hwdOXf9K986+uE/f+G/23P4p/7iyN/9i6PvfeaVW/785Xf9u8Pv/OaP3vnNH73zT194 1zcO3fK1H77r6R+882vff9fT37vlq/tv+er+W/5k/7v+7bf+i2f+5tc3R/9u8McAAAAAAMyBQb33MAAAAAAA6BcCMAAAAABgLhCAAQ AAAABzgQAMAAAAAJgLBGAAAAAAwFwgAAMAAAAA5gIBGAAAAAAw FwjAAAAAAIC5QAAGAAAAAMwFAjAAAAAAYC4QgAEAAAAAc4EADA AAAACYCwRgAAAAAMBcIAADAAAAQM8dfCKYeOJgKyWuRw/YFLUe PZDf73r0wAPReitVmAICMAAAAAD0mZhV16MHglYCqE0AFnd28I nkVwIwAAAAAGBaFJmzNDkrTBSrl4y3euCJJyYBWFKObL/r6wfX xwH4iSceME9Gf0mmdh9YIgADAAAAQL9NYqyQOLN0evCJZLmQV8 eLpEvSlYPCOpNyxL2WI242Kyz9c86M0++IAAwAAAAAvkiCcGEyNwiSRCrcJzxeVFoizulm+bVQjrg3aQAer2V1MfQs0++IAAwAAAAAPhnnzoNPTJLw5O7ccl4tLZEE4HI50rUlC23vBp5Z+h0RgAEAAACg37KMOsouYk7D7cEngvTjqcYJdrKOfEm2mbycTOF DsIIHovUaAXiWCMAAAAAA0G/ZRcpBLpEGQRA88USWj+0/BCt44IFxFJaVk8muoi7F3vQ3883AM0MABgAAAADMBQIwAAAA AGAuEIABAAAAAHOBAAwAAAAAmAsEYAAAAADAXCAAAwAAAADmAg EYAAAAADAXCMBO29zcfOONN7quBQAAAObU5Vbp93XlypXl5eUj c2B5efnKlSuarnjs+Tc+8JkLt97jz88vfebCE/ucyDUEYKetrKysrKzU3nxfyXe+8x39kw0AAABIGVNri0WdOHHiwoULV+fAhQsXTpw4oemKD3zm4j/b9db/G9uePPzP+166wOfudjWudSEKwE4CgYGQTQaxeFw/FsqjuOWqiApvCKhEeNi siX1SnzxxRdffPHF2hUqB2AyMAAAAOzNMgDHcdx1Mp0dfYq59Z 4LnUfW1n9uvedCW+dSE30OwM0Ta07T4sQmDMO4sKRGgZubm4cPHz58+PDm5ma9KkkDsEa9vQAAAMBXBOApsQjAW579EIA1oiANkRotB+CGyrVpWr+VlZWzZ8+ePXu29lXQBGAAAAA0QQCeEnMA/oPrnv0QgDV6G4BzdS4vqebFF 1+8du3atWvXal8FTQAGAABAEwTgKSEAd6VfAViIvPlrpoUUXLiYW ixlkkiTYop/LudpoSh9ji3vs7TE2OaVlZXFvFOnTiV/OnXqVOF PlnPCBGAAAAA0QQCeEmMA/tAfvG3z85u7r/o9M3Lb45+tHrzXzxx3XKrTn4IwBp1A7DiTuL8TcNFk/3IbjBWRWlZfRsG4N Fo9Oqrrx4+fHhjY0O1wsbGxuHDh1999VWb0kYEYAAAADRDAJ4ScwD+/bdsfl5cuZFu9cOTNyy36uSHAKxhEYBLjyaPc5uNc+h4nUmozUfeycNcccmGhRW1V1u3cwn0G2+8cfDgwdOnT5f/dPr06YMHD1b6WmACMAAAAJqYZQA+duzYlblx7NgxTVfYB+A33862unpt1HnKJQDXUy8AK0vKB2CxXHFHYnGlCpjvSm7tHuCt ra2jR48WXiAuX7589OjRra2tSkURgAEAANAEAXhKLALwNZufQ6 eyGeAfnLhhuVUnPwRgjTYCsHgRci4Al+7yLQfgOh+v1eaHYJ07d65wl+/Kysq5c+eqlkMABgAAQBPS1Pr8889/zeT555+3KUpEAE7des+FDz5yzebnji+99aPVG9e3Ri+u3Pjfv/iW5Vad/BCANWoHYP1NwL0JwEtLSxcvXhyNRpubm8mXA F+8eHFpaalqOQRgAAAANCFNrcb0m7ApSmQKwC8/tuO2iR2PvTyjp Gr28mM77t1bdSOLAPzmlH4emex59W+uffCRNz/4x9dX09+n+UMA1mhyD3D+A6skl0D3IAAvLi7euHHj1KlTL7/88ssvv3zq1KkbN24sLi5WLY cADAAAgCacCcAvP7Yji725Bx17+bEdt902lQD8hvHnQ4+8Eex+8/4/fev3nnnr/j99K9j95oeMW/3F1mh042t/MZv/82N5JdJAH7 TZo9NfgjAGrUCsCy15j+9yjoASypgvAm4tQB88eLFOI7jOE6vgl5ZWUmWJNPC9gjAAAAAa MKVALz3XmXi3XtvOi88zqFJJr333nS2+LF78xPHxhXUxe64994d2VJhUnrHYy/nJ6n1odgcgB9+Q/Pz4T9885vfv375zZvFTn7j5p9+/qH/BN5bZ7tkajG197Uljy5PXV0Wj1wuRe4mNvJcvTieLRheu/ fAbH3z4rf2j0eqxrdXRaDTaemRc1Nj+PbraJj8EYI0qAThdrfRRzdn10JUDcOHjowsfCi3VWgBeWVk5eP BgIetevHjx4MGDll/myIAAwAAoAlHArByylf8w957c7H03r2Tv 49XyOZq7VYYJ9g0exe3Km4kLtUEdusAvKn5efnMDc3mL63eUG9 7bf+4u6+Nlzz59urk4W/vvzEa3fjak5sf3LM1uvD2bz+8OQnMkw2ThZOt9u/Z/GBuHd0PAVjDLgALCXcYxqqv+RWSa4UALCtMf0l0awF4bW1N+mnPW1tba2trFQsDAAAA6ptlAE6+CUXq8Jd23Hbbji8dli6/57nxo+fuSVYSlz53z22T37NCTCsc/lI2kZu457l8JSa7ypeVbZfWSeXo 0aOarrj1ngsLD1/V/BRnfvNujkb6zR8ep+8bTz95deHJt1dHo9X9byw8fHVhz9Z44cPj5Yn9e64uPPzm/tFo dOzNpISP7y8m8P17dHtcePgqAVjDMgALKbXwTb9Z7hVvAq4SgN O/Fm4qVmrzHmAAAADABY4EYDGmVg/A49CqDsDFFeR52xyAhbqa UrA5AD90VfNz5c2b+h/95gsPXV146M39Se7dPQnAD11deGZrNLrx9O4k3954eneyZLT /GWH9h64uPCSsYN7R+IcADAAAAMBprgTgfCYtRNliKG0cgMVis3WNAVi+Qu0AfGUaPw8fG41G1x9+6MrC7rdWR6PV/ZvZLw9dWXjm+mh04+nd2WrJTO/+Z65MAvDmuChhq4/vvzEuU/tDAAYAAADgNGcC8OXLuQuThWyZTr jmr0RuFIBzxZZjd26r8YpZweUqthyA/8Vjmz88sRWfvRGfvbF8 7kb4l9cWHrryh3uvLZ+7kSz8wYmt3/jSpmLzN/enu7nw1sfzUTYNwMnC0Wg0OnZ9knvzA Xi8cuLG07vN2ZsADAAAAMBp0tT6/PPPG9Pv888/b1OUyBSAvWI MwLfvuqz6+cGJ6/Xv91Mfv+1Ry7/1u6rt++6vCml9OUAACAASURBVPPJq7/2yHiF/vLm99fvq4poZMfAjAAAA AAp13WptYk6/71X/+19DNcKxU1IgALbr3nwu27Lql+jq1vJb9k3100sfLqjeRPR9a2NCV08kMABgAAAOC0y6YAfODAgZ s39Z9JbFXUaDQ6cuTIpblx5MgRTVfoA/APTlz/l1++mvz+a49cuvsrV2/fdelTX938tUfGK/yrP7n6vaXrnSdeAjAAAACAPt Gn1hdeeKGtokYEYMGt91y4/cHXVT/26OXD526vn7xxvrFG6sXb vyb6I3bH3z9C8+9sXrhRrLw0MnrH3n0sqaETn4IwAAAAACcZkytLRZFAE7des+F2x+86NkPARgAAACA0wjAU2IMwL/64EXPfgjAAAAAAJxGAJ4ScwD+f1/z7IcADAAAAMBpBOApsQjAvv0QgAEAAAA4bZYBeGlp6fz581 0n01k4f/788vKypive/zsX/snnuo+sLf78j5+78P7fIQADAAAAcNgsA/DVq1dPnDgRz4ETJ05cvXpV0xX/37fee v9nLt56zwVvft7/Oxd3/4e32jqXmiAAAwAAAJC73KquWwMQgAE AAAAA88GxAByHw0FRECXLg2gk/DK13Q0k5UfBYBjGrew9DoeSP UTBYBBELbfOUIuZ7MiS6ri7Rn7CDMO4UgkttaxaZWQ7bv/ZlC9 NX373J+H6c5/fmdl9qOKmlTYAAACAExwMwNox8bSH7HKTANxKNcZh17Bo uqaRPZqUOeMs1Hx3tUvorOcJwEWHdouhd/25z1fMwAAAAOghAv DMA3A57s48/xKACcDtV6ZnAfjQ7p2ff25dWMCkLgAAwBzoSQCW XwIdBQ2vltUPwbPig/wl0Okfqlz7WihY2G0Wr3WtE/4mXkZdyu ZW8v0ZTq6lzUpKd54rvdThcTgcBkHuStxafaI5ENmFvpOSs51O rhpPGzBekD8psrYkC5sePnmFy/VUVT7dUN7JbVSm2OTJSkGQ29 +0n0368rO/xuFwGIZN91+Rdsr30O7cpdG5bLz+3Od37n5usiR9tHPnzp1CpE4vr85WBQAAQPccDMB5hfSXGzQLv9 VLENK7KLNkKZRfuAe44eRVLgELEVbbumxRFAyHw2SbOBzWaXqu IZPdZ7USqiRL51mHi1G86Qyw4Shkv+Zuoy42QKhY8luhhJbu5S6WIKunsvKaTp5GZYRDVTjSM3g2acrP LxM7rdn7AfaEmJtLqMLF0Yd279z5+efWhQS8/tznxQXrz30+zb3ZdtlvSRAmAAMAADjCwQBsNwNcnFxqe+IxV2TpQ7CaJihhe3FH+tZNwm4UDMMoHOYTTM39i3Enl830l8uKHSKb26xdH91y2U5za6h +T7X3YWaFEpT11Cxs78J3XXPS06s0GxtEU382Gc/n8tUN3VwZPU nCkpw6vlJaDLzFx+m8b7owd3l1/l5jAAAAdKrXAVjUcgDOz4O1HoCzAnJpw9C6ZN04 HCaXYaf/Nti9MjNmF9GK110Xq2SMnFXrUyDtHWVcUvyeq/l0Ar C0nubKlzq5lcqMZE2W9tq0n0368hUBuOl8eG3FKJv6/HPrYvCd PBQugT6UlbD7UL4k7i0GAABwSq8DcON5os5mgCclqCYSFeVHwS AIhXngsGb+tQjAwi41VZp2ADbPrJoCcO6dDKdmgAUNJ4MllSk1WVqbaT+b9OV3OwMsmZeV5tdsMvfQ7s8/d2icf/UBmBlgAAAAZ/U2ABen+JpNhEoY7wFuOEsVh8PBcJjfv7F1hbt/h7VuAB4pkom0dfluKFa puHndPlEeCP1ttKoGCL8XCpBcRN1KhavfAyzv5DYqI22ycBYnv +ano6fzbNKXn/9r+U70KRNv3p08Th4WbgFOVxIf6AMw9wADAAC4qr8BeNTCx/kWr8y UX/Q7DEPpXYtNr1yNgmIJxtal0WXU7NOCjDPAhk+Blt7326BPNKErO0bKnWovgRa3jwoL6x8+3VXHnX8KtLLJdp8C3d67GPryC/G4ULeZED/sWfYJzjs/9whIeA e2l3OuvIALH4K9G5hDlk2syz5RiYAAABMi2MBGMDcmdFVzx0h3 gIAADiEAAygW94FYPEuYm4BBgAAcAkBGEC3vAvAuY+RZvoXAADAIQRgAAAAAMBcIAADAAAAAOYCARgAAAAAMBcIwAAAA ACAuUAABgAAAADMBQIwAAAAAGAuEIABAAAAAHOBAAwAAAAAmAs EYAAAAADAXCAAAwAAAADmAgEYAAAAADAXCMAAAAAAgLlAAAYAA AAAzIXBGQAAAAAA5sBgE144c+ZM11UAAAAAAKcRgD1BAAYAAAAAPQKwJwjAAAAAAKBHAPYEARgA AAAA9AjAniAAA4Ajzpw5c/DgwcU2HDx4kJd3AABaRAD2BCMkAH DEoUOHjh07trS0tLy8fLyu5eXlpaWlY8eOHTp0qOsGAQDgDwKw JwjAAOCIxcXF48ePr6ysnD59uvaXNJw+fXplZeX48eOLi4tdNwgAAH8QgD1BAK6HkaUlNzvKzVqhuT4eWb HOi4uLp06dWltbW19fP1vX+vr62traqVOn+tgbzbnQahfq4BP6E4AjCMCeIADXw/HltzsKDdrheb6eGQLAXhl ZWVtbe3cuXMbdZ07d25tbW1lZaWPvdGcC612oQ4+oT8BOIIA3LHt27cvaG3fvt2mHAJwPfx/bMnNjnKzVmhuNkd216 5d+pdfKZs6Ly4urq6urq+vb2xsnK9rY2NjfX19dXV1Ps9zF1rtQh18Qn8CcAQBuGNNxlsiA nA9/H9syc2OcrNWfmvrJUtvZke2Rga2qTMzwM3pW33gwIGFhYU DBw50WIe2zvbEzp07FxYWdu7c2VaBDrI8k6f62gIAm44H4Hl4B Ww+6koQgOuZz5FlDW52lJu16tbGxsb27du3b9++sbExjfLFF6Xt27dfunTp0qVLhStZmu9llke2aga2qXM5AP/n1m wCcFv/cbhcmuYcSNJvIs3ADatdtQ7pTsXfW+m3dkszmmVpVZ/XTz/99MLCwsmTJyttBQBGBOCOWf6PYmw1Abge EpQlNzuq9nzC9u3bn3322YZ7b+Wlqbxhw1e5ZMi4sLDw9NNP1y5EQ2zvF7/4xa2tra2trS9+8YvtvkTP+HyzqblxnfKHYJ05c+bs2bPn6jp79uyZM2f4EKyymQ0JKgXghpgBLtu5c6ffHQL4ZNov yO1yOgC34qWXXkp/f/bZZ5P/Y9JB8K5du+q9uXjy5Mldu3aJ8x47d+4Uh9T79u2zKcfyHmDjKVUhAB95fMdtt912397Nzc3NvffddtuO x4/YblrZkcd3THaVW1hcZFFO1U3smP8/TrpL00nSNhr/1DduDs GrBuDNzc2TJ08mTzrLu+v1Hn300aSo2tOtrQfgO+644/7777/vvvuOOO2oVoiK9Oa2tr3/3ud7/73e+ura3NLAAnfS6+QqYvtvv27Su8oj766KNVG2VkU+dyANbP+tYLwPXq2aQrmpdgX1rV8Nl6V9Sog7Pa7ZzpHVPRyZMnF6b2Rh6 AdrXykjtLLgZgMaNqWL4vuH379pdeeunkyZOaYqu+wqZzLNJanTx58tlnn233DDCWVjkAJ7msgwBcIxROMUca/z8+8viO23bs2FGvl+YqAJcbO/3m1wjAm5ubd911V/Kw4UXCyfis4RCt/L9Fk/8/klee ffv27du3b2Fhofksd1namQ888MDW1tYDDzyQ/tLif36qI1tIv4 n0vQzp+4k2Gdim5sZ1CgH45MmTp0+fbvg1SKdPnz558qSbbz9Nmwvhs9c9f/78+fvvv7+Vou6/7z5883L6dSf3L9M9AXyX+OBw4ciOO4rWHAtLkYgFXZUhx/2PdvMjwSB0bbt29/9NFHDxw4c ODAgWeffTYZDdsPYZMX5bvuuuvZZ59NCnn00UcL5bd++I2lVQ3AO3bsuG9vPgDvve+2iUlo2XvfbbftuO++cWBO8sx9k9V2PP549uuRzUIZyaJiBBqH72yF0k6z+emkno/vLW7SKtP/x0kH7X08l4Bl3ZJOqOua32OGjpoc2Kyx5SW zr9WE+NLx0ksvJc/Q5lfWJS8dDSday68VTV497rzzzrQ+d9xxx5133tmkblJpZx46dCid+F1bWzt06JBNjLSkn/NMr+s5oJD89aWXXrKsj/E/ncJ/QMY6Ly4unjhxYnV1Nfkq4PX1dft7 gNcn1tbWVldXT5w4wT3Aqh1Z7tem2jXqkBTeyrUkm21fAn306N G77777Yx/7WPKwYed87GMfu/vuu48ePdqwtEoBmOufgV5Invvp /7x9ycC9DMCVXrgLm9x1113laZ8DBw4kE8XG0pLRc/mTJzc2Nt JppUrVK0jnlKo2tmoAvu/xx3fctzcLwOO0eWRzcxzj0gniLPkJ 106L1wVnKW/vfUKszYpVzgCLf82i+HipkM0r58gv5GnWNPx/PKlEvgaSbhm/m2Buvlva6SjhbY1xY8t LplPJJp8p2nBiIf0YnoafQ1t+dtd+9Ujy3pNPPpk8fPLJJxeErKhnfyYk1fv4xz++tbX15S9/OXn45S9/eWtr6+Mf/7hN5W32pQ/AhYeaV0vLY23zMmtcRx+Aa9AE4Hkw7RngJudh6tlnn00DsOpstKxnYeWGpSXpNw3ADSVF3 X333Q3LsT+Tuf4Z6IXkRakwEOpFBp6vAPzZz35WtdpLL71kc6Xco48+qhlQfvazn61aPWmFa2xVOQDv3dx7XzKHKw94Ox4/IkZhccPJKm KMncTBQvLRBmBhXWl8KkfMCmyG8pum/49LqTxbLO8Wc/Od00JH HUnfTBH6obBkOpVscg9ww7mFO+64Y2Fh4a677mpSyGarAVj6aca7du2y3NzyTEiK3bt371bJ3r17 LStv3JcHM8DHjx9fWVk5c+bM2tra2tqaftZ3TebMmTMrKyvHjx/nHmDVjiz3qyqh9nmYSNKv 5XtMRq3PAH/iE59ocQb4E5/4xCxngMXrn3ft2iW+jhUeAnCE/UuKC1wPwFX/ql9f/39VOnOioVknvbSyUvVUta26YY 0AvLn3vh07dhgDcHbpr3zCNgvAWRJOk485AMsua55cSTzZsGaO NA7lNw3/HwvXZ+cqJO8Wu+a7qHFHbW5uFt8WkC9pQFrJru4BTj8FoPn9aUmQLkzb1risOpkw ufPOO8UceOedd1aqpM2ZsLCw8NGPfnRra+vQoUOfEhw6dGhra+ujH/2o5ctXvSsOZn8PcLlAmzqXA3ANxgDst9ncA9zkEqEm/9fP QK/vARavf07e2ktCr/g7AHc0jD+zN18BeMGUgWsrp996Z0DtbesE4HHAk14CXbiWt7ChPADnc585A Is7LdxIu+PxI8U55pl/CFYhnwv1kXeLXfP7qvMAXLNWm5ubinuAa9+5l3zRrmWyMko+rarA8jPkRUlyLnzqVfKZWDZv7dlbmFzw/Mgjj4h1fuSRR9KLop vvxYNPgV5eXj516tTp06fPnDlz5syZn7B2ZuL06dOnTp1aXl7m HmDVjiz3a1PtenXoi3Y7Z3rHNFG+/jnJvcnbhaRfwDXJ058PwWqNtAd70a211f4/qVYAzt/MqvoQLO sAnF0AfN990kurN8X9FD8Eq3QDsnDLcW6TVmn+Py7OT2edpegWu+b3lB8BOFX7e4DLRTW8B3hzc3Pfvn3JwC4Z4dVIv5ubm8lH/dkv r21hYeHSpUuXLl0qd0W6vPleuvoeYBs2dV5cXFxaWjp58uTq6u rpulZXV0+ePLm0tORNDKvE/e8BTl9MWtkX3wOsl7xITunb3QDUVhgL9SUDE 4DdUvt/9AoBGIL5HFnW0OsAjN7xLwDrZ33rBeB69WzSFc1LsC9 Ncw6kH0G3IIy6Wmm+fR0Szn4IVltHod3SLC8pF4lXPjMDDLgmeZ7yIVgta/J63VO120 gArocEZcnNjnKzVvaaD0x95UEAjuP4xIkTKysrq3WtrKycOHEi juO+n+f16FudZODm1180qcNmPgA3xAywCvcAA2id0wF4DhGAZ2w+R5Y1uNlRbtYKzfXxyBKA2+VCq2d5CfQ8qB2A+RRoAO0iALul9nvABGBgrgya6br6nltcXDx27Njx48dPnTq1Ute pU6eOHz9+7NgxF6IgAADeYBjkCQIwMFcIwC4jAAMA4CyGQZ4gAANzhQDsss XFxaNHjy4vL588efJUXSdPnlxeXj569CgBGACAFjEM8gQBGJgr BGCXLS4uvvLKK0tLS8ePHz9R1/Hjx5eWll555RUCMAAALWIY5A kCMAA44oc/OHhw4ePHTu21MyxY8cOHz588ODBrhsEAIA/CMCeI AADgCPOnj178ODBxTYcPHhwfX296wYBAOAPArAnCMAAAAAAoEc A9gQBGAAAAAD0CMCeIAADAAAAgB4B2BMEYAAAAADQIwB7ggAMA AAAAHqDMwAAAAAAzIHBeQAAAAAA5gABGAAAAAAwFwjAAAAAAIC 5QAAGAAAAAMwFAjAAAAAAYC4QgAEAAAAAc4EADAAAAACYCwRgA AAAAMBcIADDXacBAADQqa7Hg0DLCMBwV9cv+D0wAgAAzXT9n7nruh4PAi0jAMNdXb/gO+cr+9/U/3Q9hAAAoH+6/u/ddV2PB4GWEYDhrq5f8J1DAAYAoHVd/fuuq7Hg0DLCMBw1n f+6JN/tK/rF33R4uJitxVwPAAvLi52W4G8F5765FMvdF0JkTP9c3 bvg58ce3Dv2a5rk3Kmf0YvPDXuHqdOIHf6J3F274MunT4O9U96 /jj1BHOnf7IXIJeeYJ3/5544euf+6Tgc19/oesajS0uLnY9JgTaRACGk77z2Cc/+clPEoDzCMC2xiNQl4ZX7vSP8M6AU28SuNc/TnWPM/2TeOEpt+KdQ/3j2jsDY670j8OvP93+/17ywtf/yJn4SwCGdwjAcNArf/Zn3zl/pWvf84cgG3+0/J1ndMWH4JlM+jxbp2ze/e+MBqd3fugeXDlTJ07WGdk0Ueu1Xm2/WMen7tW5xmtk0S8F54y5j yH6jy7dV546sEHH7Sb4XSmzrNb5+zeB596yvYSixnX2an/3/f9kXn2d8Z17npkCLSJAAxnEYCLaswA OzLo6WIdArCJxfyLa3We2TrJNQQEPJnJeUMAlnrhqTTY8QZTmd A9HfeP8f/TLscA+6zuACMAA7URgOEsArBE1eufHRn0dLEOAVhHHIa6UB8H1xlZXMz qWp1nM4Mn3qNI/+iY3iNwrc4zmgFOX3i67p9K6XcG/7+nbKZ/Z1mf0wRgeIcADGdZBeBZsvlPYgYcvPs3YTsonBGrADxLz vTP2b0POnTrXcqV/hEG5U7dzelK/6QsZoBnyZX+yZ8/7jzR3Okf+xngGbBPvzNkmX9nigAMzxCA4SwCsJKD6XfkzgBrzIXBVY4j/SN 8RK1bH1PrSP+MxC5y6Qxyp3/GCMAK6flD/0ilFxE40j+Opd/Tp19wbexz+jQBGN4hAMNdXb/gO8219AsAQB85lH5d1fV4EGgZARju6voF33W kXwAAmiP96nU9HgRaRgCGu7p+we+BrscMAAD0Xtf/mbuu6/Eg0DICMNzV9Qs+AADAvOt6PAi0jAAMAAAAAJgLBGAAAAAAwFwgAAMAAAAA5gIBGO 76yle+8gL09nzq1sGtn3r0U7cOxrY/Kizfk6z06PbxH5M1tz+arvCpyV+SDfdk5aQbAwCAOfeVr3yl61EhIHft2rXV1dX19fULFy5cFLz++uvJv6lLly5dvnx5Y2ODAAx3feMb3zgKvb+69xcGg8Ev3PtX2aNff3z8W7L08V/P/v74rw8Gwgr6DQEAAI4eP Xr0G9/4RtejQkCOAAyv7NmzZwV63/7Xtw0GH3lKfHjbv/628Mt THyn+PXlo3BAAAGBlZWVlZc+ePV2PCgE5AjC8snfv3g3ofe9zvzj4xc99r/Rw8kvh7xvf+9wvDu74qsWGAAAAib1793Y9KgTkCMDwyre+9a0r0Hth1wcGH9j1Qunh5JfC36+8sOsDg9/4psWGAAAAiW9961tdjwoBOQIwvLJ/7r0Hvl9/R4B/9 /iulh+kve35zMPjNPen66UPjhgAAANevX79+ff/+/V2PCgE5AjC8cuDAgRH04nA4GIZx6WG2PAoG6RpRMBgMBkGk2X AUBeM1AAAARqPR6MCBA12PCgE5VQC+cuXK5ubmlStXCMDoEwKwmTkAjya5dzAYDMMwMAXgydpBVFoJAA DMIwIwnCUNwJcvX97c3Pz5n/95MQMTgNEDBOD2RQGJFgAAVEIA hrPKAThJvz/zMz/z/ve/yMf+UiagQnA6AECcAvEK6BHcTjk+mYAAFANARjOKgTgJP3+7M/+7MLCwj333PPII4/83u/9XpKBCcDoAQJwK+JwOEiRfgEAQEUEYDirEIA3Nzc/OEPf/rTn37iiSe++c1v/uVf/uW+ffuiKNrc3CQAowcIwAAAAJ0jAMNZ0hngMmaA0Q8EYAAAgM4RgO EsvgYJXiEAAwAAdI4ADGcRgOEVAjAAAEDnCMBwFgEYXiEAAwAA dI4ADGcRgOEVAjAAAEDnCMBwFgEYXiEAA+gz4TvI+AYyAH1GAIazCMDwCgEYQH9FwSCHDAygtwjAcBYBGF4hAAPorST /BtEonQkmAQPoKwIwnEUAhlcIwAD6Ssi/JGAAfUcAhrMIwPAKA RiA24S7fIdhPFkWhHE+AEumgyWbAICrCMBwFgEYXiEAA3CZkGVzhmFcmPNNA7Bmk27bAg AaBGA4iwAMrxCAAbhMnLjNPvIqybKKGWDdJgDgKgIwnEUAhlcI wAD6inuAAXiEAAxnEYDhFQIwgL4SMy/5F0DPEYDhLAIwvEIABt BffA8wAG8QgOEsAjC8QgAG0GtZBib9AugzAjCcRQCGVwjAAAAA nSMAw1kEYHiFAAwAANA5AjCcRQCGVwjAAAAAnSMAw1kEYHiFAA wAANA5AjCcRQCGVwjAAAAAnSMAw1kEYHiFAAwAANA5AjCcRQCG VwjAAAAAnSMAw1kEYHiFAAwAANA5AjCcRQCGVwjAAAAAnSMAw1 kEYHiFAAwAANA5AjCcRQCGVwjAZlEwKAuirqtVkNTSvlqyVg3D OL9SHA4Vf082z28wXtu5rgEAwH0EYDiLAAyvEIDNagXgKJhxEG wjAOcibSH8FldI/pxLwFWrAAAAJgjAcBYBGF4hAFczjo2lqdKc jmZC43Cor1dOKa2Oaz0uYpKPhRLTRJxsVErAUWDsGQAAIEcAhr MIwPAKAbiKUvzNTaMmi/MTp8kyyWqjLIJmW9j8SVOaah1pEi9P 14q5XXaFc2GVYgIm/wIAUB8BGM4iAMMrBGB741CZZkbJNcJBVA 7A8tVG2rtw1X9SliYoryPJpdoZYMn1zeJK4z8kD8ZFkH8BAGiA AAxnEYDhFQKwpUmoVF3XLE6Zai6BFlfLzyfn4rXmT6rSzItlKy litrKEfNOEBEz+BQCgCQIwnEUAhlcIwFby98fmiUlSE4DLqxVSpjglq/mTqrRybX Xzv/IAXJjcNs0ACwmY/AsAQCMEYDiLAAyvEIAtKOKv8mpk2TSp ZLVCrC0HYNmfbC6BlqxWzqb6j2y2uQc4WzEIAk1ZAADAiAAMZx GA4RUCsJHqg58lt8Pm7oeVfVRUbrU6AVizU339SysZvrPI/CnQ hRXJvwAANEAAhrMIwPAKAdhE+XW4keQPpc+w0q1WPwBLd5qRXN1cdQZY13D53si/AAA0QACGswjA8AoB2ESXA 9OkmX7Yc24KeJILFavVugRas1OR/KuSymsYYmuh8fKbfCOufwY AoCkCMJxFAIZXCMAAAACdIwDDWQRgeIUADAAA0DkCMJxFAIZXC MAAAACdIwDDWQRgeIUADAAA0DkCMJxFAIZXCMAAAACdIwDDWQR geIUADAAA0DkCMJxFAIZXCMAAAACdIwDDWQRgeIUADAAA0DkCM JxFAIZXCMAAAACdIwDDWQRgeIUADAAA0DkCMJxFAIZXCMD9E4f DwTCMZ7zTKIrr7j3dVvrHcDgYmErUllClJlUqb7FyUvlx9duqJ CxNqcOjYDAIoikUrCu/d09qkarHnHpG2LSx9qFXFV61QBd60ri vtLGdnLS+IwDDWQRgeIUA3D+zH3aIe6y6d8P6cTgcBIF2mNjVMMu8X2G4ylhwxqbX4XMSgFvco yMt0ptqAG6rwM570mZfBOBpIgDDWQRgeIUA3D8+BeBkwBeHQ8040dkA3KRb0BABuCECcBkBmADcNQIwnEUAhlcIwP 2jGnZMrsdNZMOo/HLJyCUKxPWLYzBh82EYjzcNA6sdFbYtiQJh vbSgOBwOgjBXmFiCuJvJNkmtonJV8+sVI6usu+T9XNqpuGA41DVT0v92FdCtU26benmpc2z2ZV1Py3NJdtR0NVAe 2SAqnZO6bdMTKVmoqkYUpOWFFqFF2le6fjaVL3lS23VsvaMmfV LH7fWY/gAZz1jrnrd4Rmh6WN8QVcPVT7G4XoFt9aSiUVE4lNah vG15X5rzvPDfSLLDab5xNCcIwHAWARheIQD3j3QkV1iYJcqoNA SbJAhh6DIcDsXRlWy4nB995R4lq8t3pJ0lmOTfXDmTXcgHl6UV he2LI8RyJVVzF9Ip6ELp8p0aZ4DtusVQAcnGuWCp/115yNqpp8 W5pOjAUjF2R7ZcMe22hXdoJNXIzkO7gbymr5RPDUP5sk6x6NiW zq7c86KlHlMeIJvfFSo/I9Tbjqkaomq4uFx6B0TVAtvqyaqNsu kl09mVP20Iv60gAMNZBGB4hQDcP8oALP30lFg+q5StH4fDYRgGQmbQjsAKY52sQM2OFAFYHF9pxmbFeYbi5Ek6Ja gYt6tGbDazfMMw1u/UFIDN/a+vgGydQn3Sh6rlmv5suZ6Kc0nVgZpG6Y6sdPbJYlvVavnl5sG8r q9kVbUp3/CkVnRs06MmD8Dt9JjmABnPWF2dqzwjVPVRrJk1xOY pj3DWIAAAIABJREFULy28aoFt9WSNRhl7yfiSnvwShUPjpxjCG gEYziIAwysE4P5RDMLSi94U03uFC9kmY8k4HA7DeBQFmgGeJuk VHpZ3pA7AyrGfehfJBFVB7hpOaa1kqUnXXfmtrHaqyfny/reog GqdKMjtShx8S5frO6eFehrOJWUHFoqodGSrnxWq1Yr9YZMepX2 lqKpV+eonnvlJWu+oKQNwSz1WiG2Vzli1as8IVX1Uy4T+lp9Ryk9pNhzrqfekRaNq9pLmPBdaxfRvWwjAcBYBGF4hAPePYZ iYDliyyy8H5ZFumj+FQXXyaVSSoq0CsGJHytrmBla5cZQ+AEsLqx6AFd0lKdNqp4ZmalZTV0C1zlQCcKN66s8li1xT/chWPy uMs3fCY/143u5UbyEAG5+kDY6aZQCu3WPTCcDydk0jACufzXUD8FR70qbMyr1kOs/jcDg5P W2PG0wIwHAWARheIQD3j9UwUbjErjhZlBtLhYEw7RoEgXGYpgo kqh1pMnVhqJcu0gQ21VCrfgDOd5e0TJudqkrW9L+xAqp1CoXkLiiVLbcJwA3rqT+XbAbIVY9sjbNCtVrVC3EtT/Xc+VPrAt2RRcfWPmoWAbhRj2kOkPGMtWV6RqjqY2yI5RlVXl61wLZ 6skajbPalP8/z734SgVtBAIazCMDwCgG4f2xGctLwNr5iTfEGf /6RsnTdKF+6I+U4SzokHwRRqYFiCXE4LLRAmz0KD1XjVMNkiM1O1clQ2i02FVCu I/aexe+WAbh2PSfbq88lRQfmVD2y1c8KZTWiIJsiTapuCsDSvtJW1VB+vY5tdNRkT+o2e6x0gOzPWJXKzwiBuhNkDVE13PgUq1pgWz1ZXD9/xgh1sNhW qI72PBe6NN881EcAhrMIwPAKAbh/NJNFhZu1iouHYZwbQuaTiO 5d/HEh5XQqPFTtKNs21wTFGHWQfKpKriL5EsZjsVwza8wAK7pL 0c/mnUqaWdxPvv+NFdCtI9Qnt0fZcpsA3LCe5nNJ1oFF1Y5s5bNCV420keJX0RhSa bGvdP0sLb9QL/WbT+qObXLUJE/qpj2mKL9QjvGMNXSHtD6q8o1FqhqiarjxKVa1wLZ6 smKjFNuK+zKc5+VXSCJwYwRgOIsADK8QgAFALg4DhvSdoOfbEsnva4GbCMBwFgEY XiEAA4BcFJAdukHP15a7SsDiwnK4hAAMZxGA4RUCMABIRQHRoR v0fBPixdak334hAMNZBGB4hQAMAADQOQIwnEUAhlcIwAAAAJ0j AMNZBGB4hQAMAADQOQIwnEUAhlcIwAAAAJ0jAMNZBGB4hQAMAA DQOQIwnEUAhlcIwAAAAJ0jAMNZBGB4hQDcH3EYhPH4XwAA4BUC MJxFAIZXCMBW4iiyD51xOBwM2w+pUTAM41EcDpPvdUz3MqXdOSsKBoMgkrbawa5QVan1w1fpFNVIu nfkZGcCgNcIwHAWARheIQCbVU0CUwvAQTTKJoCFvSTReH4UeiL jYGYzVqmVOrfY8DQAAwBmiwAMZxGA4RUCsJkzAXgwCCLJBF06K TwnClPhAgJwcwRgAOgIARjOIgDDKwRggzgcDsYmCUNYJE0KSRo Jg4FkLWHbdHEcDgdBOP6DdfYQrqHNzQlH+QqbKpsknvHqUTjM1pJtWdrF+C+q5YUWD1QprUodJvlXciu07nrjjL5uhQAYi9XR7y8K8tUcDIJIe TLIL4GWnR7GtpRPUWmfa46R2P9h6R0Wyw0jWU8VjkihzDDIVxE A5hoBGM4iAMMrBGCzckQRQowkpyTxIxeXs9t2c7E3ncFV5x27W qn2K62GKAqyVZIwU65qsQWSMpVNzsXJdupQqU/KC7OSFHUrLdb sViw7CgbD4VDsgyydynusEIAVp4dNW3LLFe3SHiNJ/+dqWGVDQ4WFMmXPCwCYWwRgOIsADK8QgM0KKac4ASYd9BemGYdh XF558rje+F8RgAvTm5JqiPJVUoTAwgcjycpULo9zO2ylDpX6ZKTOsMq6CXs y5F9xhTgcDsMwEMKsscfyv6hOD6u2CA1XtcvutFRE9CobqipmU yYAzDECMJxFAIZXCMBmxWk+YaBuO+VYuBg5f3lqvdG/PADLwoa6qsVlab5SNVN/RatqX1FQaHGjOlTq k8L+5dPPsouF0wxoCN3CTO8wjEdRUJiRNfaY8fSwaUu54eV2aU5Laf +bDq5yw2L3WJww3HkMAARgOIwADK8QgM1aDMDSBOdzAE5ymHj5b AcBeCINhdkVvPK6jetgkX/T6CYk39x3NFUKwBXOgnxbSpdAS9p FAAYAtxGA4SwCMLxCADYrBODi3Kb1oL+wrWr9GrXS71ezF9VlxqpmVg3AhRAr7YGqdajUJxKTgnR1i8Px5 5JZhLIoGAzDMBDuZw2CrGjrAKw8PWzaonmPJi1Wd1qqLnevtaG owiXQ5F8A844ADGcRgOEVArAFcWgvjtzltz2qk2ccDoWMo0oml loJwHU+BKtiAM5FQeVVvRXqUKlPRtKPdTbXbbzAKpTlZ1zzjyoEYNXpYd MW8Q+qduln6YWNbQOwzYdgSWqTBWA+BAsARARgOIsADK8QgG2MrzcVw5jqntKRPnkK2yovDLYLxO0E4K xxua/AUTWz8iXQ4r2owzBWTeNWqUOlPikUn0+5uroVQ5nuoOSzav5RhQA8kp8eldqSzp2X26U7Hyy+Bsl+w4LcMZxMTyeFpF+DxMdhAQABGA4jAMMrBGBkClfPzm0dRrKLcqXfPIxUpQNHzgWAE gIwnEUAhlcIwHOtdONrB1eiulCHkjgcFvNZFJDYcpocOAIwAJQ QgOEsAjC8QgCec+JFt10lTxfqUKyN5PbbzmvmnPoHjgAMACUEYDiLAAyvEIABAAA6 RwCGswjA8AoBGAAAoHMEYDiLAAyvEIABAAA6RwCGswjA8AoBGA AAoHMEYDiLAAyvEIABAAA6RwCGswjA8AoBGBAk3/bLd/4CAGaN AAxnEYDhFQJwD+W+fUbyJTTG75hpvkLrG+rKjKKZhdHky37jcDjuT1NXe2MGnTyb45iegZ1801LaxinuPQrK 52IUDAZBxJdLAT1HAIazCMDwCgG4h8rj3DgcSr66tkIBVVdofc OZFaiXfNtvNgHcuKt7YQadPLPj2GEAFvc4rb3H4TAfeycPimcu gB4iAMNZBGB4hQDcQ9LBdTIH1KCASiu0vuHMCtRLejHry8Zd3Q sE4HZ3PZra3ounXvq4eOkCgD4iAMNZBGB4hQDcQ/LBdRwOZalN uIg3HRuLKyQXVBaGzcYSqpacv5RYPkjPrzMez4sPyzWM8ivIay qWWzUemLpa1z9jhcwibGvqQPn+84vESUBxX+XOHEk6LZk0nHonS3ah77TGbYzNJ3nLxyUu99IwDLOrlQ19FYfD QRCO/1Bunuq8nTRikn+Z/wV6jQAMZxGA4RUCcA8pZpeiYLw0+7t4waQw4M+FBH0AEdew+F1asiQ8lHeayyPZKqqZtCQdFOJU7qGQIsSUUW1aztTVyj7RtSx tmK4D1fsvJLvhcCi2ezwfqOxMWS/NoJPLb6loO61ZG/MBWHWSt 31cSjPAVfoqWb/wrorhvC1uA6DvCMBwFgEYXiEA95A6lakygLS AKFTezZpuWJgmE664lC+XlpyfMFW0KZZPc2qzmSIvqOtf+eplU1er+kG+tiq+yY6dZv+5uf5hGIpvfCSFaDpT1ksz6OTifKyp0xq1UfhFc5JP5bhIIq9VX xXWt+jSKJDM2QPoNQIwnEUAhlcIwD1kPQOsinv6608LJYh7Mi5XlJx9 cK0+fYofcGuT4VWBZPIwf5Fs4SpcG6auVvVDuZQ0RiU9oOtAU9BKi4 nD4TCMR1GQZihxXWNnWr5R0konF6d0jZ3WuI3Gk7z141IMwFX6 Kr++uUvzl4UD8AMBGM4iAMMrBOAekicGySc3aQNwEI2iQBEHmwVgdc lpXpFPkw7K+aF5Nms0SWbqarsAPAlYwlR4owA8qYCQCvPfgWPXmbPs5MoBuHE bjSf5qO3jYhmA9c84XZeUOgeAXwjAcBYBGF4hAPeQdHisusVXH 2wU6SAXoYW/5y79lS03llyoqrisOLPXQjbTph8bpq5W9YOsnCD McpZFB6r3Pxp3VxgI73gEQdaDlp3ZUgC26uRidLXotIZttDoVW z0uFgFYWZfC+qYuJQADXiIAw1kEYHiFANxD5dF3HIp3OmZ/n8yCjfK/CwXktyz vQVFCpZIln7crDZVieEgn9xRDfctsVmhf5Txs6mpln8gKys18q zYsd4S0wvn5z/wjZWcqe2kGnSzuwrLTmrXReJKLm7ZzXGRvQln 2VfFEa3jeAuglAjCcRQCGVwjAPTQetCvvD8wNpoWVcx95m1+hMLo2llC15PK9miXCKsMwzl1lLLlo2jabFbpL8iaBlqmrdf0jW Sv/d8WGucWFic5MPhMVE5K8M9W9NJ1OLlV4kM+Wpk5r1EbjSS78pa3jkrWxal9JzkddlypPCwB9RgCGswjA8AoBG HNqxl+aGofmj8LG7HFcADiDAAxnEYDhFQIw5lQUzHIOLQ6HTNk5iOMCw B0EYDiLAAyvEIAxn6JgVvN+mjt50SGOCwDHEIDhLAIwvEIABgAA6BwBGM4iAMMrBGAAAIDOEY DhLAIwvEIABgAA6BwBGM4iAMMrBGAAAIDOEYDhLAIwvEIABgAA 6BwBGM4iAMMrBOAeSr7BdsbfYwsAAKaIAAxnEYDhFQJw/yRfYB uHw/H3+ETBYDAofKdPFJQW2YnDYfrNMHEUxaWFtVUqJF1Z80vtwqV7Gww Gg2EY1S0n6fBWOgoAMJcIwHAWARheIQD3T/INttkEcBQMBsUIX DsAp/JZLgndjdQLwOmupxiAm3dWUkr+sAAAUAUBGM4iAMMrBOD+SfJaltqiYDAIwnAoBsCWA3A23dxSgfYrT3Y9vQDczrRtcV4eAI BKCMBwFgEYXiEA99847EZBbsZWCMCTK3zLV0qXJWkwyrYYFm43 FgpTlyfbo5gzk0lrTWWEuDvetU0ADgOh0rLKlHdZ+GNhL5G052QFTvIv878AgHoIwHAWARheIQD33yTsxuFQyGOTbBa HwzSmib8rVJpolZen2GOuZFMSL+/dXLE09yqbLJ/rzd32nKtkbrGkP1uaPAYAgAAMhxGA4RUCcP/l wm564+x4WeFaaOOl0eacaZpEVu1RmFM1Z8ZaATjba7pOsb2y9qsDcM0C AQCojgAMZxGA4RUCcP+JGWxyHbQYgMW0aJyy1OfM9BO3NBcwq/ZY5ULsWgFYkkvz12vLr o8eaQJwYa57fI+vuUAAAKojAMNZBGB4hQDcf6X7fZMbgqcTgMWdysOsNgCPq2aMj C0G4Er7sgnA5F0AwBQQgOEsAjC8QgDuv8JVuHE4TD4OKr0EWkh sDS+BNuw6XSbbY1agRQSuE4AledUqbVcJwHbxHQCAygjAcBYBGF4hA PdfKYXmvhi47odgKcNt4eOQ5R8qpfsQrPFSu4no8pIaH4KVri6 Nr5UCsE2BAABURwCGswjA8AoBuP8kSTUKil9AVLpgWTHDKyzO5 eh80aa7X01fg5TFSHM1iktsvgYpV2fxvl1ZhasFYIsCAQCojgA MZxGA4RUC8Pxy5EtrHakGAACdIgDDWQRgeIUAPL+iwInpS0eqAQBApwjAcBYBGF4hAM+tKHDi+2sdqQYAAN0iAMNZBGB4hQAMAADQOQIwnEUAhlcIwAAAAJ0jAMN ZBGB4hQAMAADQOQIwnEUAhlcIwAAAAJ0jAMNZBGB4hQAMAADQO QIwnEUAhlcIwAAAAJ0jAMNZBGB4hQDcQ1EwGBS/O0i2bJb7txK Hw0HFL/2No6i8fo1y5pm0D3MrWPSnsZBKpRlXdv8QS2s45WrH4 XAwGAw675lpvNpIy5xeJzt44qVPsWnUoa0y3X9i9hwBGM4iAMM rBOAempsA7OAgtXemmhaa6++h7CAAz/JJrtVtAG6FayeeWB8C8BwjAMNZBGB4hQDcQwRgBmHWC MBTMvsA7E5fEYBbRwDGaDQiAMNhBGB4hQDcQ8YAPLlScjCQj1O TQUyUrSWsFEuXJjsYX34ZCvsSd2UcFCf7DbOSYnF5nF9NqF5xw KUchCkqn6/keEtdJ8iLVHaUcmfqzo9LD+scFNm+4nA4CMJcrQutVnSFqg5x7kAUTr44HBZbadWi/MrpKZGuU8wD0k OgOk7jVdRVVRyjGiezLgBb7cX2bJQUJjsrckd/OBSrGAXiilnn KOuTlpOsp3gFUFXSqmmmMsX+TNYNIqtzw3gojSee9FVI9USUdkHuoNge3MleZHUrNkx1hqrrUK 1M1ctL6YigPQRgOIsADK8QgHtIH4DjcCgfrmSSgU1uDFneVvw9 CgayUY8ky2mHQ7n9FnarzoS2M8DFCk9qUn5vIK28tBPUOypsLO lky85XNdZ4UKLiew/lfSXlFAa+sbErtHUojnrzeUsymte3qLCydo9W55iiK+RV1fRb1ZNZE4BVZ0JbZ6PiqZo/+oXjNhwOxT0Ekak+WRUUrwA5VZtmUWb+XJJn1PIhszmUVideYQXTAdIfFPuDa/VSoHp1VLxcVC7T9DQxPk FQCwEYziIAwysE4B6Ksrfxc8oDWsnj0ag0dknHNIV104f55fnB YpUhkGq/rQRg5cpxLF1NVZniyrIGqjrZtvOVAdjcOcY6aNql6w r7OhRG1XahpdzwbKF2jzbnmLLbZVXV9VvVk1l9Eir30vBslL4N ITyUlJPmnGEYBkKMSda3q4/qFSC3bcWmWZUZpnOnWXcYzw2bQ2 l14qnrJz1AFQ6K9uBavj7bvLwY21v1pUx6RNAeAjCcRQCGVwjA PaSbAR7PVOQZLiEWB0PiqpPlxTGVML7MsrhNdigOTPODqoYBWH 9fYu5NA23qVm0nlK3q5EadrzkosnYp92Vsl6Yr7OqWpSdp0DCW VrE3jOeYptvLVdWsXP1kVjbHcCbUOxsLAVj2VFU+V+NwOAzjURTInnDG+mheAYqsm2ZVptCP0gCpOmTmQ2k88fRHRPUSZHNQrAKwosc0J1X WctWbAhXK1L68VHiWoCoCMJxFAIZXCMA9ZArAxnfm2wvA4u7Ng 6JuAnBSt9Lg0i4ASxtYqV6GlZoEYOm+dO0ydUWFugWRKga1HYAnlOeYrttLVbU4RvYnszYAy/fS4GysE4 Anp4+QfIOoUJC5PnYBuFrT7ANwUv1s5QrnhvpQ9jQAG19eagTgSi9l0 iOC9hCA4SwCMLxCAO4h7T3ANgMTXdYSlisugdZHTV1oqJr9Ko3 OVCsXRqVpG6sF4HwDVZ3cpPOrdoJqX5p2GbvCtg5xOP6IJO1Qu +UAnFVadvJrE7BYVduRe8WTubBQc4bUPhuLuVX2VC1vGAWDYRgG Qv4PgsD+lJB2hrRvqjbNpsxsW6HBlc4N1fIpBWCbg1I3ANd5eTG2t+pLmfSIoD0EYDiLAAyvEIB7SBuAk7fo04GJdJSiHJBN3t4fFX6P gkH+d2kwNmbIOJR/CFauluJKlWY/FZUvl20fOZQNVHWyReerGlv5oC j2VWyI0AZjVyjrUDwQ462lAbHdAGx1jum6vVRVxcp1TmZNczR7 qXs25hYqzgrl7KiYnBV9pamP6hWguJ9KTbMoU9g261DjuWFzKK cRgC0PinxbodL6lwLDy0vVOlR8KZMeEbSHAAxnEYDhFQJwD+kD8CgdfkrvEZv8XTUgE7bN7SO9mDD/hSXlW/4kO8jvKP0qDkmi ShZnc0nj4gutVYYTeeWFOg6z7/GxGpWqGqjpZFPnqxpb56DI9l VqiNiHhq5Q16F4IMRhtqR17QVg3SFQ9GlhHUlVFSvXOJmNGbW0 l/pnY3Gh7KyQbZgPSsXYZFWf3IrKr0Gq3jRTmeX+HCb3p5rODeM5M5UAPLI6KIpts6eY5UuBzXPBqg5VXsqkR8T8dh FsEYDhLAIwvEIAxlTEYcB4yGNxWO0zkzvUo6oCmG8EYDiLAAyv EIAxFVHAhIDH4nDYl+Pbo6oCmHMEYDiLAAyvEIAxDVHAnJunkusie5Epe1RVACAAw2EE YHiFAAwAANA5AjCcRQCGVwjAAAAAnSMAw1kEYHiFAAwAANA5Aj CcRQCGVwjAAAAAnSMAw1kEYHiFAAwAANA5AjCcRQCGVwjAPZR8 xy7ftNs7HDgAgBIBGM4iAMMrBOD+Sb5iNw6HQTT5pheZIBrF4bCVL4Fpqxy9KBgMgki6r3oVUG01m+aU5Q5cvjqZBhUT2xVHUYsNtCh50oq69W+3wjOjOWkn6n8ZU1K4pMRJX03jTFY+a2Z7gFRt71CDKuWeHT091TETBGA4iwAMrxCA+yf5jt3yPGJ55NqvAKxuWcsBuCuS5sXhMJeNkoFy7YF/ErGn2HB lyc3yimtHqgrlSTsWh8NBENTqHmmn5t6MmFUAnv0B8ioAC1v2+VTHDBCA4SwCMLxCAO6fZDRVHo31PgArZkhrV8C1sWbpwEWBZGa wQa0nXTf7ANxwj64dqQrUJ+3k75Mp4urhiQA8wx2a1a7StA8ZPEIAhrMIwPAKAdgfqgAcBuJl 0cKfStfdJutH2Z8ksxZRMCjNURZGhnE4FLcs7rtQz/ThJEpIpt Iko8b8oigQ9zCuj6r5xfHoQL5CumFuz+IGkx3G4XAQhOM/2A+RLQbUFQ9TcovxcCCruE2PWe/R1CWq4y7rJUmF1adNoQ6yFa32L qlMeSuLHtOctOlqaUXVbREqH2WnXSh9k6vQfMUTXHmiqvYrblc +cUo7LT9/JT2s2pesbsa2lzfNnZ/Go6l+5al9OGyqJy4ZDnWnetPXE/iAAAxnEYDhFQKwP1Qj19xQKxlO5a JXtly1fm6kKBuRlcrLihMTUTY0lQ1DKzWtlMqHw6FY8ez+aENzitcfCzdWCyPpcivEretduGxueMXDZCrZ3GO6PWovrs4t1x x3RS/Zb17IDZJOsNt7sTLyrSx6TC+b4y+dOsonpu6tpkKdlOVoT1TNmTNSHGLNHGb+xaHYw/Z1s2m7/hlhOpqGmtc7HLbVk/Zeq68n8AIBGM4iAMMrBG B/KAJwfliYDPhi+WSqcv1shkSR2Ao3uZXDlPCwpQAsZJA4HA7DMBCGj6UAXm5OLJZ QLlm2YXHKdvJY9b6AnjFDVT1M5TWVe1T1mGaP1gFYd9wVDa6xu eUxstxct5W2x/TEYpVvpCgrbw6oDU9UY9ZV7lQZIysfoPSxVdv tnhFVX3maHA7b6sl6r93XE3iBAAxnEYDhFQKwP4xBqPAwvbgvn UrTz5BoL8jLpc50+kSsjipE1Q7A6a7icDgM41EUpKPHLKWor3hMZ53KDSvuTrikukR yUagly63sD5O5ZFOPGfdoGYBtjnvDzVUP622u2sqyxxSUAUpRm WKx0phtkUVtT9T2A7D5AKnqZtX2rFu1z4iq50CTw1G1esLvLb+ewAsEYDiLAAyvEID9USEAJ2O00pjMNEMi/dAmYeVxSBwPEqceg LP7MNNUkvtGGsvx7qSkLAdrArAyV9YYsKruAU47ruJhsqiPoce Me5y7AGzsMY1cEhpoTrBpBGCbE7WrAGw6g5Rtt3xGdBaALaqnf n1S9wXmCAEYziIAwysEYH/YB+DCADHNteYBoiYCx+H4k1smY8TCuq1fAj0aNyQMhHm1IAhkY01Fc8rFqa4UT


	6. Laser Tag

**New chapter everyone! Congratulations to Chalantelle for winning the contest! Thanks everyone for joining in though! Now please enjoy the chapter!**

**~0~**

**Racquel's POV**

After the movie finished, and Robin and Tanna came back, we all resumed our bored positions. Artemis groaned and stood up because Wally was hogging up the couch.

"Ugh..what now?" Wally complained.

"I can work something up" Robin had, with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, what?" I asked him.

"Surprise" he responds.

"Oh no, not one of your surprises" Artemis said, groaning again.

"Yea, now you girls go to your rooms and go do whatever it is you do" Robin said, while pushing, no shoving us into the hallway. "And don't come out until we tell you to!" We heard him yell as we continued walking on our own.

"Now what?" M'gann asked.

I shrugged, "I guess we just go back to your room"

She smiled and we went to her room.

"So what are we gonna do while they're doing-who knows what?" Zatanna asked

"How about we check the camera's to see what the guys are doing?" I suggest

Zatanna shook her head, "No, Robin obviously would've thought of that so he probably blocked the cameras"

"Well then, what should we do?" Artemis asked

"Oh, I know! How about we make friendship bracelets?!" M'gann cheered

"Sounds like fun" Tanna agreed to.

"I like it" I say

"Sure" Artemis shrugs, "But I don't know how to make them"

We all gasped. "Well, its ok, we'll teach you!" M'gann tells her.

"I have some string for them in my room!" I say, seeing that we needed them.

"Ok, you go get them while me and Tanna teach Artemis"

I nod and carefully head out of the room. I didn't want the boys to see me and think that I was snooping. But as I stepped out, I felt a breeze, and saw yellow and red.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wally asked me.

I decided against telling him that we were going to make friendship bracelets. "I'm going to go get something"

He looked at me, "Go get what?"

"Stuff, girly stuff"

He gave me a look of disgust and I quickly said, "Not that, you pervert"

I decided that this conversation was gonna get weird, so I just left him, and went to my room. I opened my door, and went to my dresser drawer. I looked through it and found my pouch of colorful strings and took it out. I went back to the M'gann's room and saw that they were waiting for me. M'gann saw my bag of strings and squealed. "OMG! You have sooo many colors!" She took the bag from me, dumped it out, and we all began to take colors.

"Okay, we should all make a bracelet for one person, I'll make one for Tanna" Artemis said.

"I'll make one for you" I tell Artemis, and then to the others, "Okay then, M'gann make one for me, and Zatanna you make one for M'gann.

I grabbed green, navy blue, and gold strings and started to weave them in a diagonal pattern. We were talking a little about, well, stuff. I was almost done when there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other, and I groaned.

"I'm almost done!" I complained. Zatanna opened the door, and Wally was standing there.

"You can come out now" He said, smiling.

I looked at the girls and asked, "Are you guys done with them?"

"Nope" Artemis said.

"Almost..." M'gann answered.

"No..." Zatanna replied.

I looked at Wally and asked, "Can we get a few more minutes?"

He actually looked a little annoyed, and said, "Ok, fine. Come out when you're done" and then he left.

I shrugged at the girls and I quickly tied off the ends of the bracelet, and hand it to Artemis.

She takes it and gasps, "Wow! I love it! These colors are perfect!" She hugged me and we were all shocked. She pulled back and looked at us, "What? I can't hug?"

We laughed and M'gann gave me the bracelet she made for me. It was in a 'V' design in turquoise and light purple. I hugged her and thanked her. The other's gave their bracelets and we wore them. We exited the room and made our way to the living room, but we were stopped before entering the room by Robin.

"Please take a vest and put it on" he told us as he handed us each a vest to wear.

Confused, we just wore them. Then they led us into the room. We saw that the couches were flipped over and there were boxes and sacs set up everywhere like in a war zone you see in video games.

"We are going to play, laser tag" Robin tells us. The boys were also wearing the vests, and handed us each a gun, and Robin continues.

"We'll be in teams of two; Zee and me, Wally and Artemis, Kaldur and Racquel, and M'gann and Connor. Every team gets a different color laser, so you know who's shooting who. We get a blue laser, Wally, you and Artemis get a green laser, Kaldur and Racquel, you get a yellow laser, and M'gann and Connor get a red laser. Got it everyone?" He pauses and we all nod. Then, he surprises us, "Ok, get in position, ready, set, shoot!"

**~0~**

**Normal POV**

Everyone but Robin was unprepared for the game, because he started so suddenly. He quickly jumped behind the couch and started shooting, and Zatanna followed him. Everyone else seemed to scramble around. Artemis ran behind a group of boxes and Wally hid behind some, too.

"OW!" Zatanna suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Are these the lasers that hurt?" She asked Robin. He grinned and nodded. Everyone groaned.

"Really dude?" Wally asked, annoyed.

"Thought I'd add some fun to it" Robin replied, smirking, "Anyways, why'd we stop, GO!"

Everyone ducked down, and began shooting, again. While everyone was shooting, nobody noticed the speedster sneak away from his spot and move behind one of the couches in the living room area. Careful that no one would notice, he took his aim, and shot-multiple times.

"Ow!" Robin yelled, "Ow, ow, ow!"

Zatanna looked at him, "Who's shooting you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I don't see a light" he replies while looking down in the front of his vest. Behind him, Wally was laughing really hard, but tried to keep quiet. Unfortunately for him, Robin heard. He leaned towards Zatanna and whispered, "Wally's behind us" She smiled, and he said, "Attack on three- one, two, three!" They swung around and quickly shot at Wally.

"AAAhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled, and started to run circles around him.

"ekaM miH pirT" Zatanna whispered, and Wally fell flat on his face in front of them.

They kept shooting Wally, until he yelled, "Ok! I surrender!" Zatanna smiled, and Robin high-fived her. Wally groaned and went to a couch and sat down. They turned back and began shooting again.

Racquel and Kaldur were next to each other, behind the kitchen counter, shooting towards Robin and Zatanna, and M'gann and Connor; who were behind some sacs. Racquel saw what happened to Wally when he tried getting Robin, so she decided to get him out. "Let's get Robin" she told Kaldur, which he nodded to. They silently and stealthily made their way on both sides of Robin and Zatanna. Kaldur nodded and they both jumped at them. They were more lucky than Wally, because Robin and Zatanna hadn't noticed them, and were struck to the ground. "Oww!" They kept complaining.

"Ok! I give up!" Zatanna says

They stopped shooting at them and then looked at Robin.

He shrugged, "I'm out"

Kaldur and Racquel laughed.

"The Boy Wonder, out?"

He rolled his eyes and walked with Zatanna to the kitchen.

M'gann and Connor were on the other side of the room and saw this, so while Kaldur and Racquel kinda stood there, they attacked them. And, of course, they were surprised. Not too long later, they gave up. M'gann and Connor high-fived, thinking they won, but forgot one last contender. Suddenly a blur of green appeared and continuously shot them, until they were on the ground in pain. "I WIN!" Artemis declared as everyone else reappeared in the room.

Wally ran to her and drooped an arm on her shoulders. "Alright, I knew you could do it, babe"

She glared at him and shrugged his arm off. "So what do I get?"

Everyone glanced at Robin. "Well, I didn't have anything for the winner" he answered.

"Don't worry Artemis," M'gann began (lol), "I'll bake some cookies for you"

Artemis smiled, "Thanks"

**~0~**

**Normal POV (still)**

M'gann just finished baking a tray of divine chocolate chip cookies, and everyone was seated in the kitchen, waiting for her to take them out.

"Before I take them out, Artemis gets first bite!" She warned, directing it more towards Wally. They nodded and M'gann levitated the tray out of the oven and onto the island. Artemis grabbed about three cookies and then everyone else grabbed their own ones. Everyone munched on their cookies silently, savoring it's flavor. They all agreed that they were delicious.

**~0~**

**I'm sorry if I didn't do that good on this chapter! I couldn't think of a better way to write it and end it! Dearest apologies if you don't like it! And if anyone has any ideas, IM ALL EARS! :D Thanks for reading!**

**~Elcall**


	7. Truth of Dareagain!

**Here's the chapter for Chalantelle and iloveballen! Hope you like it!**

**~0~**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, just finished with their cookies.

"Well...we get bored really fast..." Wally said

"Yea..." Dick agreed.

"What time is it?" Artemis asked

"Umm...? o'clock" M'gann responded

"Wow, time flies" Zatanna says, shocked, "Anyone have a suggestion of what to do?"

"I think we should play a game" Kaldur said

"Good idea" Racquel agreed.

"Ok, how about, I never?"

"Nah, not that"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Yea! Lets play!"

"But we alre-"

"Heh, what are you talking about? Let's just start"

The boys knew that they already played, but shrugged it off.

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Artemis asked

"I'll go!" Wally cheered, excitedly.

"Ok, I'll do it for you, Wally" Robin began, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he answered.

"Ok, is it true that you like like Artemis?" He asked in a snap, and Artemis began blushing.

"Oh...umm...nevermind! I choose dare" He stuttered and then said.

"Nope, no changing, now answer!" He urged.

"Umm, well, uhh, yea I guess"

"It's a yes or no question, Wally" Robin tells him, irritated

"Yes" he says, obviously trying to avoid further elaboration. everyone laughed as Artemis and Wally blushed. "Ok, ok, my turn, Zatanna; Truth or Dare?"

Zatanna perked up at her name and stuttered. "Umm...Dare, your's can't be so bad, can it?" She said, and everyone laughed at her.

"Hey! That's not funny! Now, let's see...I dare you to poke Batman's Facebook page" He said, laughing.

Zatanna frowned, but then Robin gave her a laptop. She opened her Facebook and found Batman, and poked him. Everyone laughed.

"How does he even have time for that?!" She shouted.

"Agent A manages it for him!" Robin answered, laughing, like everyone else.

"Ok...my turn..."Zatanna began

**Moments later...**

By this time, the game had gone out of control. M'gann was in the kitchen baking a cake in Connor's shoe, Kaldur had to touch his nose with his tongue, Artemis had to do whatever Wally said for ten minutes (courtesy of Robin), Racquel had to chug 3 bottles of water without stopping, and now it was Artemis's turn.

"Ok, Robin; Truth or Dare?" She asks him, grinning.

"Dare" he responds

"I dare you, to," she pauses for dramatic effect, "do the chicken dance in your boxers," she finishes

Wally burst out laughing, and as did mostly everyone.

"Ugh...fine" he groans.

He pulls his shirt off, revealing his built abs and arms. Zatanna sees them and start to blush, and tries to hide it, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Artemis. She nudges her with her elbow and smirks at her, at which Zatanna turns even redder than a tomato. Robin takes his pants off to reveal...Batman boxers? They were light blue and had bat signs all over them. Wally burst out laughing (again).

"Dude! Why are you wearing Batman boxers?!"

"They didn't have any Robin boxers!" He says.

"Why are you looking for Robin boxers?" Wally asks, still laughing hysterically.

Robin just groans, and starts dancing.

"_Recognized; Batman zero three_"

All of a sudden everyone freezes and Batman steps out of the zeta-beam. He looks around and raises an eyebrow at what he sees. M'gann trying to take a cake out of a shoe, Artemis obeying Wally, and most importantly; Robin in Batman boxers. He doesn't show it, but he internally chuckles.

"What's going on?" He says.

Everyone stutters, trying to come up with an excuse. They all kept looking at each other, obviously mind-linked. Batman decided it was enough punishment after a minute, and then said, "Ok, everyone to their rooms, and Robin, come home with me".

Everyone dispersed, and Robin quickly pulled his clothes back on, and headed to Batman. But, not before Zatanna grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. She gave him a kiss on the lips, and then walked away without a word, leaving him dazed. But he recomposed himself and went over to Batman. Batman raised an eyebrow at Robin and he replied, "Don't ask" with an exasperated sigh.

Batman just smirked and followed him back into the zeta-beam.

**~0~**

**Yay! Chapter's done! Hope you like it! Wait for the next chapter coming next weekend! (hopefully!) Thanks for reading! Rate, review, and comment!**

**~Elcall**


	8. Last Chapter!

**Last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters!**

**~0~**

The two siblings ran after each other in their pajamas.

"Ok you two, that's enough. Bedtime" The older women told them. She was wearing a light purple T-shirt, and black capris. Her long raven hair flowed behind her, and her light blue eyes sparkled.

The two children groaned but obediently went to their rooms. The two siblings went to the same room, even though they each had their own, and sat down on the bed.

"Can you tell us a story, mom?" The oldest 9 year old asked. She was wearing her pajamas and her black wavy hair was in a ponytail, and her eyes were darker than her mothers.

"Ok, Maria, which one do you two want to listen to?" The mother asked.

The 3 year old jumped up and down, repeating, "Sleepover story!"

"Alright John, come here" she said, patting her lap as she sat down on the bed. "Now which part do you want to hear?" She asked them.

"Daddy's dancing!" The 3 year old answered immediately. His short, wavy, raven hair looked just like his father's when he was young, and his blue eyes glistened with excitement.

The older women chuckled, "Ok, well it was when we were playing truth or dare, and it was your Aunt Artemis's turn. She dared your father to dance around in his boxers" She paused and the children giggled, "And he was wearing his Batman boxers" By now she was laughing as well.

Then they heard a voice from the doorway, "It wasn't that funny" The children looked up and ran over yelling, "Daddy!"

He bent down and scooped both of them up, and then walked over to the bed again. He sat down with them in his arms still. He looked at his wife, "Well lets continue"

She chuckled, "Well, then all of a sudden Batman comes in, and everyone froze. The look on his face was his priceless glare. He dismissed us with three words, and everyone was out." She laughed at the thought and the kids laughed as well.

"You make it sound worse than what actually happened" Dick scuffed.

"Yea, yea, now bed time kids" She told them.

Maria and John groaned, but they both laid down next to each other. Even though they had their own rooms, they liked to sleep with each other as siblings. The parents left the room quietly, and stepped into the hall.

"You know you forgot something important, Zee" Dick said.

"I know, but I didn't think they needed to know" She smiled.

"Well, I don't quite remember what happened" He says

"Why don't I remind you" She says, as she leans forward and kisses him fully on the lips. They separate after a while, to catch their breaths, and press their foreheads against each other's. "I love you Zee" He says.

"I love you, too, Dick" She says.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! This was the last chapter! Hope you liked the sweet little ending! I finished this faster so that I could focus on my Titanic story more! Check that out if you've got time!**

**~Elcall**


End file.
